Le deuil de Cassandra
by fumseck666
Summary: Janet Fraiser est morte et Sam recueille Cassie qui est en plein deuil. Elles devront accepter la mort de Janet ensemble. Bientôt Jack/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fumseck666

Genre : Romance (S/J)

Saison : 7, après Héros (7x18)

Résumé : Janet Fraiser est morte et Sam recueille Cassie qui est en plein deuil. Elles devront accepter la mort de Janet ensemble. Bientôt Jack/Sam.

Disclamer : La série Stargate SG1 ne m'appartient pas. Sauf quelques personnages... ( Vickie, le resto O'Mayer...)

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira. (Laissez des reviews.)

Le deuil de Cassandra.

Sam essuya les larmes traîtresses qui dévalaient ses joues. Une semaine, une semaine que le malheur s'été abattu sur eux comme la foudre sur un arbre et Sam ne parvenait toujours pas à effacer de son esprit l'image du cadavre sans vie de sa meilleure amie, Janet Fraiser.

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour reprendre ses esprits. Cassandra, la fille adoptive de Janet, était venue s'installer chez Sam depuis quelques jours, ne supportant plus de voir sa maison dépourvue de la présence de sa mère et étant toujours mineure pour vivre seule. Chaque soir, Sam l'entendait sangloter dans sa chambre et la jeune scientifique devait lutter contre l'envie de l'y rejoindre et de pleurer avec elle.

Mais Cassandra passait par une période de sautes d'humeurs. Quelques fois elle était totalement absente, comme déconnectée de la réalité, d'autres fois elle réagissait avec une extrême violence, n'hésitant pas à vexer son entourage. Sam supportait difficilement la situation et l'état de la jeune fille qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Sam finit d'installer la table et appela Cassie.

« Cassandra, viens manger ! » cria Sam.

Aucune réponse.

« Cassandra ! » répéta t-elle.

Sam attendit une réponse, en vain. Tremblante à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation qui risquerait d'agrandir un peu plus le fossé qui les séparées, Sam grimpa les escaliers, résignée et tapa à la porte de la chambre de Cassie.

« Cassie, Cassie, viens manger, s'il te plaît. »

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit et Sam entra dans la chambre, à contrecœur. Personne. La chambre était vide et la fenêtre, ouverte. Sam descendit précipitamment les escaliers, prit son portable et appela sur le téléphone portable de Cassandra. La jeune fugueuse ne daigna pas décrocher et Sam raccrocha furieusement, chancelante d'inquiétude. Passant une main sur son visage, Sam réfléchit aux personnes qui pourrait savoir où se trouvait Cassandra. La seule possibilité était Vickie Cooper, sa meilleure amie qui appelait tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles de Cassie. Sam attrapa ses clés de voiture et roula rapidement en direction de sa maison.

Quand elle sonna, se fut une mère souriante qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda t-elle, poliment.

« Je dois parler à vôtre fille, madame. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cassandra Fraiser a disparue. Vickie sait peut-être où elle se trouve. »

« Cassie à disparue ? »

« Oui, elle s'est enfuie et il faut absolument que je la retrouve. »

la mère hocha la tête, compréhensive et tonna :

« Victoria Elena Cooper, descends immédiatement ! »

La jeune lycéenne s'exécuta. Victoria Cooper était aussi blonde que Cassandra était brune, elles se connaissaient depuis l'arrivée de Cassie à l'école primaire et étaient les meilleures amies depuis presque aussi longtemps. Elles étaient liées comme les doigts de la main et si quelqu'un savait où se trouvait Cassandra, c'était bien elle.

« Madame Carter, vous cherchez Cassie ? Elle est venue me voir. »

« Tu sais où elle est ? » la pressa Sam.

« Dans un bar, chez O'Meyer, elle m'a dit que le nouveau barman était un ami à elle et qu'il ne rechignerai pas à lui servir de l'alcool. » dit Vickie.

A ces mots, Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'y aller, je suis désolée. » se lamenta Victoria.

« Ce n'est rien, merci de ton aide Vickie. »

Sam reprit la route jusqu'à O'Meyer et entra en priant que personne ne reconnaisse celle qu'il y a trois ans s'était battue dans le restaurant d'en face.

Comme prévue, Cassie était assise au bar et faisait du charme au jeune barman, flatté . Sam s'avança, déterminée et tapota sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna, un sourire forcé aux lèvres et perdit instantanément son sourire quand elle vit Sam.

« Vickie m'a balancée. » grogna t-elle.

Sam garda un visage impassible et aboya sur le barman.

« Toi, va voir ailleurs et espère que je n'aille pas voir la police pour avoir vendu de l'alcool à une mineure. »

Le barman déguerpit, apeurée.

« On rentre. » ordonna Sam.

« Si je n'en ai pas envie ? » la défia Cassie.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. » dit Sam d'un ton cassant.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, bien décidées à ne pas flancher. Cassandra baissa les yeux la première et se leva. Elles sortirent du bar et Cassie prit la direction opposée à celle de Sam.

« La voiture est par-là. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je te suivrais, Carter. »

Sam recula d'un pas sous le ton plein de hargne et l'utilisation de son nom de famille par Cassie.

« Moi, je veux que tu me suives. »

« Tu n'ais pas ma mère ! »

« En effet, elle, elle t'aurait fait regretter d'être née après ton comportement de ce soir. »

Cassie détourna la tête et serra les dents devant le chagrin qui submergea son être.

« Mais elle n'est plus là. »

« Moi si. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Ah bon ? Et où est passée la petite qui s'accrochait désespérément à ma manche et qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait ? »

« Elle s'est perdue quelque part entre l'extermination de mon peuple et la mort de maman. »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, lasse.

« Je sais ce que tu ress.... » commença t-elle.

« TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Tu ne peux pas… »

« JE SAIS ! Quand j'ai perdue ma mère, j'étais à peine plus âgée que toi, la première fois ! Cette colère, cette peine, cette souffrance, cette haine, je l'ai traversée. J'en voulais à la Terre entière mais surtout, j'en voulais à ma mère. Elle m'avait abandonnée, elle était partie alors que j'avais encore besoin d'elle. »

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » hurla Cassie.

Sam continua, ignorant ses supplications.

« J'en voulais aussi à mon père, il n'était pas allé la chercher. Je lui en voulais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il protégeait le monde entier mais la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde… »

« Stop ! Je t'en prie. » supplia Cassandra.

« Tu m'en veux à moi aussi, tu me tiens responsable. Tu penses que j'aurais pu la sauver, que j'aurais dû la sauver, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Tu as réussie à sauver Jack ! Tu aurais dû la sauver aussi ! Tu aurais dû la protéger ! Elle n'aurait pas dû aller sur le terrain, ce n'était pas son travail. Elle m'a abandonnée, elle… »

Cassandra tomba à genoux sur le bitume froid.

« C'est normal d'avoir mal, Cassie. C'est normal de pleurer, de hurler à l'agonie, à l'injustice mais ce serait un crime d'insulter sa mémoire en foutant ta vie en l'air. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, moi, le colonel O'neill, Daniel, Teal'c… On ne cherche pas à remplacer Janet et on ne prêtant ressentir ta douleur mais on peut compatir et te soutenir dans cette épreuve. »

« Ca fait trop mal, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. »

Sam s'approcha doucement.

« Nous serons ta bouée, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. »

« Non, s'il te plaît, plus de promesses que vous ne pouvais pas tenir. Cette mission à montrer de vous n'étiez pas invincible malgré tout. Maman est… » Elle ferma les yeux. « partie et Jack a failli la rejoindre. »

« Même mort, les gens que l'on aime nous accompagne dans la vie. A travers nos souvenirs, leurs objets… Janet vivra aussi longtemps que nous penserons à elle. » dit Sam, en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

« Et si cela fait trop mal d'y penser ? » demanda Cassie.

« Cela fait encore plus mal d'oublier. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, j'espère que tout le monde a apprécier le premier chapitre même si vous n'avez pas mis de reviews, je reviens pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant (peut-être même plus)._

_J'ai déjà écris les 2 prochains chapitres donc il ne devrait pas tarder, juste le temps que vous laissiez des tas et des tas de reviews !!! _

_Appréciez !!!  
_

_R&R._

_

* * *

  
_

Après leur dernière discussion, les choses s'étaient calmées sous le toit de Sam. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c était venus rendre visite à Cassie et leurs présences avaient été bénéfiques à la jeune fille qui paraissait plus apaisée mais Sam savait que cette accalmie n'était que passagère.

Ding Dong !

« Cassie, tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît. » cria Sam, de l'étage.

Cassandra soupira et fut tenter de lui dire de le faire elle-même mais se retint et glissa de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte. A l'extérieur se tenait un homme qui lui était inconnue mais qui semblait la connaître.

« Bonjour Cassandra. » la salua t-il.

Cassie haussa un sourcil et il se présenta.

« Je suis Pete Shanahan, le petit ami de Sam. »

Cassie fut grandement étonnée, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme de Sam.

_« Rien avoir avec Jack, il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, ce pseudo flic de bas-étage. »_

Elle décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Sam est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure avec un type super-canon. Elle m'a dit de mettre la musique à fond. » dit Cassie, malicieusement tandis que le visage de Pete se décomposait.

« Cassandra Fraiser. » dit Sam, indignée, en arrivant derrière elle.

Samantha était atterrée de la façon dont Cassie avait été cruelle avec Peter. Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Pete et gronda Cassandra :

« Monte dans ta chambre, on s'expliquera tout à l'heure. »

La jeune fille monta les escaliers, pas du tout coupable de son comportement. Sam soupira et présenta ses excuses à Pete.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Elle vient de vivre une expérience traumatisante. » l'excusa le policier, compréhensif.

« Merci. »

Pete n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt, étant sous couverture jusqu'à hier. Il l'avait appelée hier soir, tard dans la nuit pour lui dire qu'il avait arrêté le trafiquant de drogue et qu'il rentrait à Colorado Springs. Durant son absence, elle avait eu le temps de longuement réfléchir à leur relation et d'arrêter " le massacre " avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand il s'avança pour l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête.

« Sortons un moment. » dit-elle.

Elle le rejoignit sur le palier et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils s'assirent sur les marches de la maison.

« Excuse-moi encore pour le comportement de Cassie, elle n'est plus elle-même depuis la mort de Janet. » s'excusa t-elle encore.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais de toute façon que tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Merci. »

Il eut un petit moment de silence agréable et Sam s'en voulut d'y mettre un terme.

« Pete. »

« Oui, Sam. » dit-il en se tournant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Pete fronça les sourcils et une expression de compréhension se peignit sur son visage.

« Ce genre de phrase devrait être prohibée dans un couple. Tu veux rompre. »

C'était seulement une constatation et Sam se força à dire les mots qui achèverai ses certitudes.

« Oui, je suis désolée mais Cassie ne va pas bien, elle a besoin de toute mon attention. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi, tu as été adorable avec moi. »

Il baissa tristement la tête et Sam n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme. Elle continua :

« Ces dernières semaines avec toi ont été géniales, je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. » admit-elle, sincèrement.

Il sourit amèrement.

« Alors je suis content de t'avoir rendue heureuse quelques temps. » dit-il en se relevant.

Elle fit de même.

« On peut toujours rester amis ? » se hasarda t-elle.

« Bien sur. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, chagrinée.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi. »

Et il partit. Sam le regarda monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Cassie, prête à en découdre. Quand elle entra, Cassie était allongée sur le ventre et discuter au téléphone.

« Raccroche. » ordonna Sam.

« Plus tard, je suis occupée. » l'ignora Cassie.

Sam marcha à grand pas vers elle et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Cassandra vous rappellera dans une semaine, date de la fin de sa punition. »

Et elle raccrocha. Cassandra se releva, outrée.

« Quoi ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Et toi ? Tu t'es entendue tout à l'heure ? Tu as une idée de la peine que tu lui as fais ? »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Et Jack ? Tu y penses ? Il est au courant ? » demanda Cassie.

« Je ne lui dois rien ! » s'exclama le major.

« Ah bon, et toi, comment te sentirais-tu si tu le voyais dans les bras d'une autre femme ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et attaqua sur un autre front, consciente de ne pas avoir l'avantage. Elle prit sa voix la plus autoritaire et dit :

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de parler de cette façon à Peter. Pour cela, tu seras consignée pendant une semaine, tu reprends l'école dans deux jours donc, je veux que tu reviennes directement après les cours, compris ? »

« Oui, major. » dit-elle ironiquement en mimant le salut militaire.

La colère de Sam dégonfla immédiatement. Elle avança sa main vers l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se déroba. Sam laissa retomber mollement sa main.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Cassie. Il fut un temps où tu pouvais tout me dire, ne me traite pas adversaire, s'il te plaît. » implora Sam.

« Les temps changent. »

« Il y a un mois, tu me parlais de ton petit copain, on rigolait comme des cruches toutes les deux. » dit Sam, en désespoir de cause.

Cassandra s'affala sur son lit et lui tourna obstinément le dos. Sam la regarda longuement puis se résolue à sortir de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

« Tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Cassandra. »

Quand Cassie entendit la porte se fermer, elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

« Allez, dehors les gosses. »

Cassie descendit du bus scolaire et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ce qui l'entourait. Le parking. Les voitures. Les élèves. Le lycée. Une routine propre à la Terre qui l'enchantait d'ordinaire mais qui lui paraissait dénuée d'intérêt aujourd'hui. La vie reprenait son cours normale, comme si la mort de Janet Fraiser n'étant qu'un petit interlude dans le grand dessin cosmique.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait les cours, Sam reprenait le travail. Les deux derniers jours de 'congé' s'étaient passés dans le plus grand des silences. Sam avait maintes et maintes fois essayait d'engager la conversation, en vain, elle s'était heurtée à un mur de brique. Cassie n'avait pas cherchée à se soustraire à la punition, elle l'avait respectée avec une froide indifférence et Sam n'était pas sûr que l'empêchait de communiquer soit une bonne idée pour reprendre une vie normale.

« Ca va aller, Cass ? » demanda Vickie, en sortant du bus à son tour.

« T'inquiètes. » la rassura Cassie.

Ensemble, elle se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Pendant le chemin, Cassie eut l'exaspérante impression qu'un projecteur était braquée sur elle, forçant ses camarades à la regarder comme une bête curieuse. La tête haute, elle les ignora du mieux qu'elle put.

En entrant en cours, elle surprit le regard compatissant de son professeur d'histoire. Cela l'enragea. Elle ne voulait pas de ces regards faussement compréhensifs, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on lui foute la paix.

« Calme-toi, tu essayes de le tuer par la pensée, ou quoi ? » dit Vickie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Cassie lançaient des éclairs à son professeur. Elle détourna le regard et s'excusa.

« Désolée. »

Elle s'assit à sa place et passa l'heure qui suit à dessiner sur son classeur. Au cours de l'heure, elle avait surprit le regard inquiet et effrayé de sa meilleure amie, à la vue de ses dessins.

Têtes de mort, revolvers, la faucheuse, étiquettes rouges que l'on collait sur les morts…

« Quelques fois, tu me fous vraiment les chocottes, Toronto. » avoua Vickie, en sortant du cours.

Curieusement, cette réflexion apporta un vrai sourire sur le visage de Cassandra.

* * *

« Alors, comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ? » s'enquit Jack O'neill.

SG1 visitait PX7 856, une planète sans danger apparent. L'équipe s'était divisée en deux groupes pour visiter les environs. Daniel avec Teal'c, Jack avec Sam. Ces deux derniers marchaient tranquillement au milieu des arbres.

« Vous préférez quelle version ? »

Jack haussa les épaules et dit justement :

« Personne ne va voir la version censurée au cinéma. »

Cette réflexion qui habituellement aurait arrachée un petit sourire à sa subordonnée ne parvint pas à la dérider.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? » demanda t-il, en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la main toujours sur son P-90 et s'apprêta à déverser son incompréhension puis se ravisa. Elle se retourna et reprit la marche, il lui emboîta le pas.

« Carter. » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle se retourna, excédée.

« Elle me déteste. Elle croit que j'aurais dû sauver Janet, elle m'a à peine adressée la parole depuis que je l'ai punie. »

« Vous l'avez punie ! Carter, les ados détestent les punitions, les règles… »

« Elle a dit à Pete que je le trompais avec un type, je cite 'super-canon'. »

Jack grimaça.

« Comment l'a t-il prit ? »

« Plutôt bien, mieux que notre rupture, en tout cas. »

« Oh »

Puis il parut tilter.

« Il vous a quitté ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, c'est moi. » le détrompa t-elle.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'il était… gentil. » risqua Jack.

« Il l'est mais Cassandra ne l'aimait pas vraiment et je dois me concentrer uniquement sur elle, dorénavant. »

Comme souvent, le colonel O'neill et le major Carter sortait d'une conversation si personnelle, embarrassés mais le cœur étrangement plus léger.

Malheureusement, Jack se sentit bizarrement obligé de sortir une blague.

« Le dernier film que je suis allé voir au cinéma c'était Grease 2, personnellement il ne valait pas le premier. »

Sam le regarda étrangement, secoua la tête et se remit à marcher.

« Attendez Carter, je voulais seulement détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elle l'ignora et continua à marcher.

« Caaarrrter ! » gémit Jack, en la rattrapant.

* * *

Cassie et Vickie étaient au self-service et attendaient leur tour pour se servir. Les cours de la matinée avaient parus affreusement long et Cassie se languissait de rentrer chez Sam mais devait endurer encore quatre interminables heures de cours avant de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son lit douillet.

« Cassie, Cassie, réveille toi ! »

Cassandra secoua la tête pour chasser ses paresseuses pensées et s'aperçue que c'était son tour. Elle se servit peu, ayant un maigre appétit depuis le décès de sa mère.

« Tu devrais manger plus, Cass. » la sermonna Vickie.

Cassie roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir à une table.

« Cassandra ? »

Cassie se retourna vers Malory Baxter, la délégué des élèves et aussi une proche amie de Cassandra.

« Salut 'Lory. » dirent en cœur les deux meilleures amies.

« Tiens, c'est un mot de la psychologue du lycée. »

Elle le prit, méfiante.

_Mlle Fraiser._

_Après la terrible tragédie qui vous ait arrivé, vous êtes invitée à suivre une thérapie dans le but de vous aider à surmonter le traumatisme._

_Notre première séance aura lieu Mardi 29 Octobre._

_Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte._

_La psychologue du lycée_

_Mélina Terrence. _

« C'est une blague ? » s'exclama Cassandra.

* * *

_Votre avis ?_

_Des suggestions ?_

_C'est le p'tit rectangle **'Review this story/Chapter'.**_

_Pour ce qui n'était pas au courant, bien sur._

_Et au prochain chapitre, Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

« C'est une blague. »

Après avoir endurée les quatre heures de cours/torture, Cassie était rentrée à la maison et avait attendue Sam avec une impatience qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps. Dès son entrée, elle avait rompue le silence qui s'était instauré entre elles depuis deux jours et avait criée son indignation.

« Oui, je veux que tu fasses cette thérapie. » dit patiemment Sam.

« Tu crois que je suis dérangée, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sur que non, tu prends tout ce que je dis de travers. » s'exaspéra Sam.

« Tant mieux, parce que entre un symbiote, une entité extraterrestre, et ta vie sentimentale chaotique un psy n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour te psychanalyser. »

Comme d'habitude, Sam encaissa l'insulte sans broncher et darda un regard glacial, digne de son général de père sur Cassandra.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Cassandra. Tu vas faire cette thérapie même si je dois t'y traîner. »

Le regard de Sam ne laissait place à aucun compromis et Cassie savait qu'il était impossible de discuter. Elle leva ses yeux brun vers Carter et dit :

« Très bien, j'irai. Ça me permettra d'être loin de cette maison qui commence A ME RENDRE DINGUE. »

Elle partit en courant et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Sam se laissa couler contre le mur, épuisée et malade de chagrin.

Encore une fois, les rares discutions qu'elle avait avec Cassie se finissaient en cris et rancœur.

Samantha se releva difficilement et appela la seule personne qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

« Allô, mon colonel, je vous dérange ?…. Vous pourriez passer ?…. Merci. »

* * *

Cassandra était assise dans la salle d'attente de la psychologue du lycée pour leur première séance. La jeune fille ne comptait pas s'éterniser et avait prévue un plan qui risquait de compromettre ses futurs séances de psychanalyse. Un de ses amis lui avait dit que Madame Terrence avait peur de son ombre et Cassie avait concoctée un plan qui lui vaudrait une nouvelle dispute mais qui lui éviterait de futurs consultations.

« Cassandra Fraiser. » appela t-on.

Elle entra et serra la main de Melina Terrence. Cette dernière proposa un siège à sa patiente et lui fit les politesses d'usage. Après avoir adressée ses condoléances, elle mit en route le magnétophone et commença la séance.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez prêtée au jeu, Mlle Fraiser. Les rumeurs disaient que vous étiez réticente. »

« Non, je vous assure que je suis pour et Sam l'est aussi. » assura t-elle.

« Qui est Sam ? » demanda la psy, en écrivant dans son bloc note.

« J'habite chez elle. » dit simplement Cassie.

« C'est tout ce que vos pouvez me dire sur elle ? »

« Oui. »

S'en suivit deux ou trois questions que Cassie esquiva habilement. Ensuite, elle décida d'appliquer son plan.

« Ca y est, je sais à qui vous me faîtes penser. Une actrice. » dit Cassie, faussement triomphale.

Elle agita le doigt, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler le nom de ladite actrice et Mélina prit une expression flattée.

« Je me souviens. La mère de Billy Loumis dans Scream 2. »

« Scream 2 ? »

« Un film d'horreur. Elle éventre, éviscère, flingue et crucifie des tas de personnes mais son fils aussi été très fort. Il a éventré une fille, au début du premier film et l'a accrochée à un arbre. C'est ses parents qui l'ont trouvée. Fascinant, pas vrai ? »

Elle poursuivit, ne prêtant pas attention à la pâleur et l'expression effrayée de la psychologue.

« J'ai toujours adorée les films d'horreur, il y a un film, je ne me souviens plus du titre où une psychologue est tuée après s'être fait crever les yeux, couper la langue et s'être pris une barre en fer dans l'épaule. »

Elle mima les blessures et la psychologue, déjà livide, vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis.

« Elle se fait tuer avec une hache… Bouh ! »

Elle tourna de l'œil.

* * *

« …cette planète est sans danger donc elle pourrait être un site bêta potentiel. » termina le major Carter.

Comme après chaque exposé, il fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour comprendre que c'était fini. Le général s'apprêtait à la remercier quand Walter arriva et l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mon général mais c'est important. »

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il.

« Major, vous avez reçu un appel du lycée de Cassandra, le proviseur veut vous voir. »

Sam inspira lentement.

« Mon général, puis-je être excusée ? »

« Bien sur, major. Debriefing reporté !

Sam sortit rapidement de la salle de briefing, ses coéquipiers sur ses pas.

« Vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous ? » demanda Daniel.

« Ne vous inquiétez, ça va aller. Cassie a sûrement essayée de sécher la thérapie. » les rassura t-elle.

« A sa place, j'aurai fait la même chose. » dit Jack.

Sam sourit et partit. Sur le chemin, elle se demanda ce que Cassie avait fait. Peut-être avait-elle seulement sécher la séance mais Sam avait le pressentiment que c'était bien plus grave, connaissant Cassie comme elle l'a connaissait, Sam savait qu'elle avait trouvée un moyen brillant pour être dispensée de la thérapie, quitte à l'accuser de folle à lier.

A son arrivée dans le bureau du proviseur, Cassandra était déjà là, affalée dans une chaise.

« Asseyez-vous Madame Carter. » demanda le proviseur, en désignant le siège libre à côté de la jeune fille. « Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. »

« De rien, monsieur. Qu'a t-elle fait ? »

« J'ai envoyée la psy faire un tour chez le psy. » ironisa t-elle.

Sam fronça les sourcils et interrogea le proviseur du regard.

« Cassandra a traumatisée notre psychologue, en détaillant des actes perpétrés dans des films de terreur. »

« On dit des films d'horreur. » corrigea Cassie.

Sam lança un regard d'avertissement à Cassie et se répandit en excuses.

« Elle vit des moments difficiles, monsieur le proviseur. » justifia t-elle.

« Mlle Fraiser a racontée à la psychologue qu'elle avait vue un film où une psychologue se faisait massacrer et Mme Terrence ne veut plus remettre les pieds dans cette établissement. »

Le proviseur la regarda, derrière ses lunettes et lui fit écouter l'enregistrement de la séance.

_« Ca y est, je sais à qui vous me faîtes penser. Une actrice. » disait Cassie._

Il eut un bref silence.

_« Je me souviens. La mère de Billy Loumis dans Scream 2. »_

_« Scream 2 ? »_

_« Un film d'horreur. Elle éventre, éviscère, flingue et crucifie des tas de personnes mais son fils aussi été très fort. Il a éventré une fille, au début du premier film et l'a accrochée à un arbre. C'est ses parents qui l'ont trouvée. Fascinant, pas vrai ? »_

_« J'ai toujours adorée les films d'horreur, il y a un film, je ne me souviens plus du titre où une psychologue est tuée après s'être fait crever les yeux, couper la langue et s'être pris une barre en fer dans l'épaule. »_

Il eut un bruit étrange que Sam reconnue tout de suite.

_« Elle se fait tuer avec une hache… Bouh ! »_

Sam était complètement mortifiée, elle savait que Cassie n'était pas pour cette thérapie mais n'avait pas envisagée qu'elle arrive à de telles extrémités pour en être dispensée. Elle s'excusa pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait prit Cassandra sous son toit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, Cassandra sera punie, je vous le promets. »

« En effet, elle sera collée pendant deux semaines après les cours et devra effectuer des travaux d'intérêt généraux. »

Cassie se révolta.

« Hors de question ! » s'opposa la concernée.

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Cassandra, tu as fais des bêtises, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. »

« Une bêtise ! Une bêtise, c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as obligée à le faire ! Je ne voulais pas en parler. »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

« Mon bien ? » Elle rit amèrement. « Mon bien serait que ma mère revienne. »

Sam ferma les yeux, attristée. Si seulement Janet était là…

« Vous devez accepter que votre mère soit partie, Mlle Fraiser et que madame Carter fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. »

« _Madame Carter_ devrait déjà essayer de régler ses problèmes affectifs avant de s'attaquer à ceux des autres. »

Elle ramassa son cartable et s'enfuit du bureau en claquant la porte. Le proviseur se tourna vers le major, tétanisée.

« Ca va aller, madame Carter ? »

Sam refoula ses larmes et assura au proviseur que Cassandra effectuerait sa peine. Après un bref au revoir, elle s'en alla, effondrée.

* * *

**_Tout le monde connaît Scream 2, bien sur !_**

**_Le film avec la psychologue, je l'ai inventée._**

_**A bientôt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça avec Sam, elle a toujours été cool avec nous. »

Cassie et Vickie étaient toutes les deux sur le chemin du retour. Les retenues de Cassie étaient terminées aujourd'hui mais pas la punition de Sam qui exigeait qu'elle rentre directement après les cours, condition qu'elle avait exigée immédiatement après son retour du lycée, il y a deux semaines. Le lendemain, elle avait été accueillie comme une reine au lycée, la nouvelle de son exploit avec la psychologue ayant tout le tour de l'école. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c été loin d'avoir pris la chose aussi bien, leurs regards déçus avaient transpercées Cassie de part en part et l'avait plongée dans un sentiment de honte qu'elle s'était détestée de ressentir. Elle avait donc crachée son venin contre les gens qu'elle considérée comme sa famille et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

« Elle n'a pas sauvée ma mère, je ne vais pas lui sauter dans les bras sous prétexte qu'elle m'accueille pour ce faire pardonner. »

« Tu ne sais pas comment cela s'est passée, Cass. » soupira Vickie.

« J'ai une très bonne idée de la question, elle a préférée sauver son 'colonel chéri' au lieu de protéger ma mère, c'est tout. »

Victoria secoua la tête devant l'obstination de sa meilleure amie à chercher le coupable au mauvais endroit.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui demander ce qui s'est passée, ce jour-là ? » suggéra Vickie.

« Tu crois qu'elle me le dirait si c'était de sa faute ? » demanda judicieusement Cassandra.

Vickie ne répondit pas et reprit la parole.

« Elle a sauvée Jack, au moins. T'en serais-tu prise à ta mère si elle n'avait pas réussie à le sauver ? »

« Non. » dit-elle avec véhémence.

« Ah bon, Cass ? Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdue ta mère et que tu voudrais qu'elle revienne. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu lui avais dit qu'elle n'était pas ta mère, quand tu étais tombée malade ? »

Cassandra ferma les yeux, prise de vertiges au souvenir de ces moments pénibles et se souvint que Sam était restée auprès d'elle tout le temps.

« Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, Cassie, d'ac ? » supplia sa meilleure amie.

« D'ac o d'ac. » répondit Cassie.

Elle se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Bye, Vick. »

« Salut, Toronto. » sourit Vickie.

Victoria ouvrit la porte de la clôture et rentra chez elle. Cassie continua son chemin en se repassant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la maison et se promit de demander à Sam ce qui s'était passée. Malheureusement, la vue de Sam et un autre homme sur le palier en train de rire, anéantit sa résolution. Elle passa devant eux, sans leur accorder un regard et monta dans sa chambre sans se soucier de merveilleuse odeur de chocolat venant de la cuisine. Comme elle s'en doutait, Sam ne mit pas longtemps à monter dans sa chambre. Elle tapa à la porte mais Cassie l'ignora, Sam entra malgré tout.

« Gâteau ? » demanda t-elle, prudemment.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle réessaya.

« Pour fêter la fin de ta punition. »

Nada.

« C'est du chocolat. »

Quand la réponse ne vint pas, elle soupira.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Du cyanure ? » proposa la jeune fille.

« Très drôle. »

Elle fit le tour de son lit et déposa deux carnets sur sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des journaux intimes. Si tu ne veux pas parler de tes sentiments à un spécialiste, fais-les au moins sortir de ton cœur. J'en fais de même, je m'en suis achetée deux, moi aussi. Comme ça, moi aussi j'essaie de régler mes problèmes affectifs. »

Cassie les prit et les retourna entre ses doigts. Les deux étaient identiques, de couleur noir avec un cœur rouge au milieu de la couverture et un cadenas pour fermer le journal.

« Ca sert à quoi le cadenas ? Tu sais fracturer les serrures. » demanda Cassie.

« Jamais je n'essayerai de lire ton journal intime, sauf si tu m'y autorise. » promit Sam.

Cassandra se mordit la lèvre, habitude qu'elle avait prise de Samantha et dit :

« Je veux bien du gâteau au chocolat. »

* * *

« Alors comment ça à marcher avec le gâteau ? » demanda Jack à Sam.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin du temple maya sur P3X 777, Daniel et Teal'c étudiant les inscriptions sur les murs tandis qu'ils regardaient, n'ayant rien trouvé pour occuper Sam. Blague vaseuse, sourire éclatant, blague vaseuse, sourire éclatant ; comme si Pete Shanahan n'avait été qu'un rêve. La relation de Jack et Sam avait retrouvée toute sa complicité, au plus grand plaisir des concernés et de leurs amis.

« Très bien. » sourit le major Carter.

« Le gâteau c'est le remède à tout ! » se vanta Jack.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il était au chocolat, les adolescents raffolent du chocolat. » spécula Daniel, le nez collé au mur.

« La ferme, Daniel. »

Sam sourit.

« Elle a même utilisée son journal intime, je l'ai vue quand je l'ai appelée pour manger. » jubila Sam.

Jack secoua la tête.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous teniez un journal, Carter. »

« C'est vraiment bien, c'est comme si je faisais un rapport sur mes pensées et mes sentiments. »

« C'est un rapport que je serais ravi de lire. » assura Jack, presque flirtant.

« Permission de parler librement, monsieur ? » demanda t-elle.

« Toujours, Carter. » accorda Jack.

« Vous les lirez… le jour où vous lirait mes vrais rapports. »

« Touché. » dit Daniel.

Jack grimaça et Sam sourit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes. Déjà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédents.**

**Ps: Je voulez vous prévenir que mon ordinateur est ****HS, il s'allume un jour sur deux, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je mets un peu de temps pour poster mais rassurer vous j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

_3 Décembre 2004. (Journal de Cassandra)_

_Hier, j'ai fais un rêve. Maman était là ainsi que toute ma famille, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Sam. Dans ce rêve nous étions tous autour de mon gâteau, je fêtais mes 18 ans, ce qui est absurde car maman ne me verra jamais fêter mes 18 bougies. _

_Au moment de souffler les bougies, ma mère me demanda de faire un vœu. Je fis le souhait qu'elle revienne quand tout à coup Sam prit le couteau et le planta dans le ventre de maman. Je vis au ralenti le sang couler de la blessure et les yeux de maman se fermer. Jamais je n'oublierai ce cauchemar horrible._

_Je suppose qu'il n' y a pas besoin de psy pour comprendre que je tiens Sam responsable de ce qui est arrivé à maman ?_

_Le lendemain matin ( donc ce matin ) je me suis montrée très impolie envers Sam et son regard triste m'a rappelée le jour où elle était restée avec moi dans ce silo nucléaire. Heureusement, je suis partie avant d'être encore plus grossière ou de fondre en larmes._

_Le lycée : mortel, comme d'habitude seules les récréations rehaussant la nullité abyssale des cours et des professeurs de cette vénérable institution._

_Ce soir, Jack est venu dîner. Je trouve que depuis que Sam a virée petit-pitié-Pete ( c'est le surnom que lui a donnée Vickie ) Jack s'est vachement rapprochée d'elle ( Jalousie ! ) Il a rapporté des pizzas et nous nous sommes fait une soirée télé, c'était génial, je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça depuis la mort de maman. _

_Ma punition étant levée, j'ai appelée Vickie pour lui raconter ma soirée. Nous avons bien rigolées en nous demandant quand est-ce que Sam et Jack craqueraient et se sauteraient dessus. Pathétique !_

_

* * *

_

_7 Décembre 2004. (Journal de Samantha)_

_Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je sacrifie ma vie privée pour un combat qui n'en finira jamais. Aujourd'hui, Grogan est mort, tué par les jaffas d' Anubis. Il était tellement jeune !_

_Hailey et Satterfield étaient effondrées, ils étaient très amis tous les trois, particulièrement depuis la mort d'Elliott. Le colonel O'neill ( peut-être que je devrais l'appeler par son prénom dans mon journal puisque je sais qu'il ne lira jamais ces lignes ) aussi avait le moral dans les chaussettes ( même si c'était moins visible sur lui ), il avait formé Grogan et l'avait assigné à une équipe. Je crois ( traduction : je suis sur ) qu'il se sent coupable alors après la cérémonie nous nous sommes réfugiés dans mon labo. _

_Nous n'avons rien fait d'extraordinaire, je n'ai pas essayée de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute ou que Grogan était mort pour sa patrie ( pour la planète toute entière ). Je travaillais sur mon réacteur à naquada en lui expliquant ce que je tentais de faire et lui faisait semblant d'écouter en me regardant mais je savais que nous pensions tous les deux à la même chose ; cela aurait pu être l'un de nous. _

_En rentrant à la maison, j'ai commandée chinois pour Cassandra et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre sans lui adressée la parole. Après avoir prit une très longue douche, j'ai écoutée toute ma collection de chansons d'amour ( Au Roi Soleil – S'aimer est interdit, j'avais le moral plus bas que terre ). _

_Mes sentiments : peur, colère, tristesse, tension ( quand je suis rentrée à la maison ). _

_PS : je promets d'écrire plus la prochaine fois et d'arrêter les parenthèses._

_**Fin du rapport n°6.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_12 Décembre 2004. (Journal de Cassandra)_

_Ma vie peut-elle être pire ? _

_Mes parents biologiques ont été décimés avec le reste de mon peuple, ma mère s'est fait tuée en voulant sauver des vies, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de détester la femme que j'avais toujours mise sur un piédestal et mon professeur d'espagnol me soupçonne de m'entailler les veines ! Il a fait venir l'infirmière, le proviseur, le nouveau psychologue et Sam et m'a forcée à retrousser mes manches même si Sam soutenait qu'il se trompait. La tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai remontée mes manches et que mes poignets étaient vierges de toutes coupures ! Il a carrément blanchit et à ce moment là j'étais tellement en pétard que j'ai ''légèrement'' haussée la voix, ce qui m'a value deux heures de retenue que Sam a heureusement réussie à faire sauter en menaçant de porter plainte contre le lycée pour diffamation. Bizarrement, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de maman que je me suis sentie aussi proche de Sam._

_En tout cas, cette petite anecdote a bien fait rire Vickie même si elle m'a fait jurée de ne jamais me scarifier._

_SG1est venue à la maison ( je crois que c'est pour me consoler ), nous avons parlé de maman et comme d'habitude, ça a fini en dispute ! J'ai hurlée et j'ai claqué la porte de ma chambre mais avant ça j'ai aperçu l'expression torturée de Daniel. Peut-être qu'il avait le béguin pour maman ? Il aurait fait un père super et puis, maman mariée ça aurait fait Janet Jackson !( MDR )  
_

_Jack est monté dans ma chambre pour me dire de m'excuser. Quel culot ! Lui, **Elle** l'a sauvé._

_Je lui aie balancé mes coussins dessus et il est redescendu. ( Intelligent, ce bonhomme ! )  
_

_J'ai passée l'heure suivante à pleurer ce qui m'a fait oubliée d'appeler Vickie._

_( La poisse ! )  
_

_PS : C'est la faute de Sam toutes ces parenthèses._

_

* * *

_

_18 Décembre 2004 ( Journal de Samantha )_

_Nous avons été portés disparus pendant 4 jours. Il y a 5 jours, Daniel a fait un rêve datant de son ascension. Dans ce rêve, il se trouvait sur une planète où il y avait une machine étrange sur un socle en pierre, il pensait que c'était peut-être une arme donc le général nous a envoyés en mission pour voir si c'était une arme qui pourrait nous aider contre Anubis qui devient de plus en plus fort. Nous avons trouvé cet objet étrange là où Daniel nous l'avait indiqué. Grâce à mes instruments sophistiqués, j'ai pu repérer que l'objet émettait une forte énergie. Quand je l'ai touché, rien ne s'est produit mais quand le colonel l'a touché, nous avons été aspirés par un tourbillon qui nous a projetés dans l'une de nos vies antérieures._

_Dans cette vie antérieure, j'étais Savannah Carter, une célèbre chanteuse mariée à Nathaniel O'neill, le propriétaire du bar où je me produisais._

_Daniel était le pianiste, le frère de Savannah ainsi que le meilleur ami de son mari._

_Après quelques heures de réflexion et une tentative de meurtre contre Savannah nous en avons conclu qu'il fallait la sauver pour rentrer chez nous. Nous leur avons expliqué qui nous étions et nous avons tendu un piège au meurtrier. Je me suis déguisée en Savannah et j'ai chantée devant un public. La meurtrière était cachée dans les coulisses, un colt à la main mais heureusement, le colonel s'est jeté sur moi au moment ou elle tirait._

_Moi qui pensais que les réalités alternatives étaient embarrassantes, ce n'est rien comparé au bonheur de Savannah et Nathaniel qui semble heureux comme au premier jour._

_Encore une mission d'où nous sortirons troublés !_

_Quand je suis rentrée, Cassandra n'a manifestée aucune émotion particulière, comme si je revenait d'un voyage quelconque. Je suis tellement triste ! Croit-elle que Janet ne me manque pas ? Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout fait pour la sauver… ou échanger nos places._

_Mes sentiments : peur, doute, embarras, joie, soulagement ( surtout quand SG9 nous a retrouvés ), tristesse._

_PS : J'ai progressé, il n' y a qu'une parenthèse._

**Fin du rapport n° 10.**

**

* * *

**

Commentez !

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Après un Noël joyeux, quoique légèrement tendu sans Janet, c'était la guerre froide chez Samantha Carter même si la concernée en ignorait la cause. Elle savait seulement que la tension était à son comble et que Cassandra allait bientôt exploser.

Pour Cassandra, Noël et le passage à la nouvelle année avaient été insupportable. De par tout, elle avait vue la joie et l'excitation en famille qui lui avait rappelée l'absence de sa mère et voir Sam roucoulait avec Jack l'avait mise dans une colère noire.

« Tu ne peux pas leurs en vouloir d'utiliser leur cerveau… enfin. » dit Vickie, tout en essayant de résoudre son problème de maths.

Toutes deux étaient dans la chambre de Vickie, en train de faire leurs devoirs et par extension, de discuter.

« Leur cerveau marche très bien, même si pour Jack on peut en douter mais c'est leur sens des priorités qui craint. Ça me tue qu'elle se permette de flirter alors que maman est morte. » s'énerva Cassie, en ajoutant violemment trois points de suspension à son devoir.

« Tu as toujours voulu qu'ils se mettent ensemble, Cass. » soupira Vick.

« J'ai changée d'avis. »

Victoria roula des yeux.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas demandée ce qui s'était passée le jour de la mort de ta mère ? »

« Pas besoin, je le sais déjà. Jack/Maman = au revoir maman. »

Vickie se tapa la tête contre son cahier de mathématiques, découragée par l'idée fixe de Cassie et par ses mathématiques. Elle demanda :

« Tu ne vas pas continuer à lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

« Bien sur que si, et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je reviendrais la hanter. »

Vickie secoua la tête.

« Sam aimait ta mère autant que toi, je suis sur que si elle avait pu sauver ta mère, elle l'aurait fait même avec Jack dans la balance. »

« Pourquoi la défends-tu ? »

« Pourquoi l'accuses-tu ? » rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

Cassie ne répondit pas et Vickie le fit à sa place.

« Parce qu'il te faut un coupable, c'est tout ! Tu t'en veux de t'être disputée avec ta mère, tu lui as dit que tu aurais préférée que Sam t'adopte juste avant qu'elle parte en mission. Donc tu essaies de soulager ta conscience en t'en prenant à Sam. »

« Je me casse ! » s'exclama Cassie, en prenant ses affaires.

« Demande-lui ! » cria Vickie, tandis que Cassandra claquait la porte de la chambre.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait à la maison, Cassie repensait avec dégoût à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie. Cette conversation, aussi courte fut-elle, avait fait remontée des souvenirs désagréables sur sa dernière discussion avec sa mère.

**Flash back.**

« Tu n'iras pas à cette fête, jeune fille ! Tu es punie. » disait Janet Fraiser, catégorique.

« S'il te plaît maman, rallonge cette punition d'une semaine si tu veux, mais laisse-moi aller à cette fête. C'est la fête de l'année. » suppliait sa fille.

« Non. »

« Pitié,'man. Mon petit copain y sera ! »

« Eh bien, il s'amusera tout seul, comme un grand garçon. » ironisait sa mère.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandait Cassandra.

« Une punition n'est pas fait pour s'adapter à l'emploi du temps de la punie. C'est de ta faute si tu rates cette fête. »

« J'aurais voulu que Sam m'adopte, elle m'aurait laissée, elle. » avait murmurée Cassie, dans le combiné du téléphone.

'' Le docteur Fraiser est demandée en salle d'embarquement ''

« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant tu es coincée avec moi et j'ai dit non ! »

'' Le docteur Fraiser est demandée en sa… ''

Cassie raccrocha, rouge de colère.

**Fin du Flash back.**

Cassandra s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ces derniers mots et en voulait à Vickie de lui avoir rappelée ces paroles horribles. Quand elle rentra, Sam accourra, morte d'inquiétude.

« Cassandra, où étais-tu ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Tu devais rentrer après l'école et tu as plus de trois heures de retard. Tu n'as même pas répondue au téléphone, tu es inconsciente ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Sam. » dit Cassandra, en passant devant elle pour monter les escaliers.

« Je me fiche de ton humeur, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondue ? »

« J'avais pas envie ! » dit-elle, en se retournant.

« Et où étais-tu ? »

« Chez Vickie. » répondit Cassandra, d'un ton indifférent en montant les escaliers.

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être égoïste ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam.

Cassandra se retourna, les yeux plissés dangereusement.

« Égoïste ? Égoïste ? Ce n'est pas égoïste d'avoir choisie entre la vie de ta meilleure amie et celle de l'homme de ta vie ? »

« Je n'ai rien choisie du tout, Cassandra ! Je les aurais sauvés tous les deux si j'avais pu mais c'était impossible et je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable d'avoir sauvé le colonel. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pour que tu me mentes, non merci. »

Elle grimpa les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre avant que Sam ne puisse esquisser un seul geste.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Cassie se laissa glisser contre la porte, les poings fermés puis sourit en regardant sa fenêtre.

Elle fit rapidement son sac et sortit silencieusement par la fenêtre.

Jack était dans son salon, une bière à la main et le regard fixé vers la télévision qui diffusée la plus grande série de tous les temps : Les Simpson, qui était aussi sa série préférée.

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Le colonel se leva à regret de son fauteuil moelleux et alla ouvrir.

« Cassandra ? » s'étonna Jack.

« Salut, Jack. Je peux dormir ici ? »

« Bien sur. Carter est au courant ? »

« Évidemment, c'est elle qui m'a amenée. » mentit Cassandra.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée ? » demanda le colonel, déçu.

« Tu aurais aimé, hein ! »

« Rentre au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

_Trop facile._

Elle entra et alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami tandis que Jack jetait ses canettes de bière et éteignait la télévision. Elle redescendit et ils s'assiérent dans le salon.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Carter ? »

« Non, j'avais envie de venir te voir et comme Sam va travailler tard ce soir, elle m'a emmenée. »

Elle lui sourit pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

« Bien, alors que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? »

« Je veux regarder un film d'horreur. » exigea t-elle.

« On va se contenter d'un bon vieux film d'action, Cassie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu refasses le coup à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cassie sourit.

1 heure plus tard.

« On est à cours de pop-corn, Jack. » l'informa Cassie.

Il ne répondit pas.

« D'accord, j'y vais. » soupira t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle se leva pour préparer à nouveau du pop-corn quand le téléphone sonna. Elle alla voir et vit le numéro de Sam s'afficher, elle ne décrocha pas et débrancha la prise.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda O'neill.

« Un faux numéro. » mentit Cassie.

Elle revint au salon, le pop-corn à la main. A la fin du film, Cassie alla se coucher, bien plus calme qu'en début de soirée.

A 7H30 du matin, Sam rentra chez elle, épuisée et frigorifiée. Elle avait passée la nuit dehors pour essayait de retrouver Cassandra. De chez Vickie Cooper en passant par le restaurant O'Meyer, Sam avait ratissée la ville au peigne fin pour la trouver, en vain. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tentée de demander de l'aide au colonel O'neill mais son téléphone sonnait occupé à chaque fois. Vers les coups de minuit, la pluie s'était mise à tomber drue, la mouillant jusqu'au os mais Sam n'avait pas abandonnée et avait continuée à chercher la jeune fille.

Fatiguée, elle enleva mollement ses chaussures et monta directement prendre une douche brûlante et enfiler des vêtements chauds. En redescendant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud et resta tétanisée en voyant Cassandra attablée. Elle resta un long moment à la regarder.

* * *

**?**


	8. Chapter 8

« T'as une sale mine. » constata Cassie, en mangeant un bol de céréales.

Cette réflexion eut le don d'effriter un peu plus les nerfs déjà malmenés du major. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer mais échoua lamentablement et céda à son humeur :

« C'est évident puisque j'ai passé toute la nuit à te chercher. » dit-elle, sarcastiquement.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandée. »

« Peut-être mais tu es sous ma responsabilité et c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi. »

« Devoir, devoir… Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose par amour, pour une fois dans ta vie ? Genre, quitter ton travail et sauter sur Jack ? »

Sam allait répondre mais se mit à éternuer.

« Quelle répartie ! » se moqua la jeune fille.

La sonnerie du téléphone empêcha une seconde fois Sam de répondre, elle laissa couler. Le répondeur fit son travail.

« Sam, c'est Daniel, SG14 a besoin de nous, ils sont pris sous le feu de l'enne… »

Sam décrocha.

« J'arrive immédiatement. » assura le major Carter.

Et raccrocha.

« Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, nous reprendrons quand je reviendrais. »

Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Cassie termina son bol et se rendit à l'école, en ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillait.

* * *

« J'le sens pas. » dit maladroitement Daniel.

« Sans blague ? » gronda sarcastiquement le colonel O'neill.

SG1 et SG9 étaient venus prêter main forte à SG14 mais se retrouvaient maintenant en toute aussi mauvaise posture qu'eux. Jack était d'humeur exécrable depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son major, peu avant la mission. Il n'était pas en colère contre son major, loin de là mais contre Cassandra qui lui avait menti.

Il était outré par le fait qu'elle s'était enfuie, forçant Carter à la chercher toute la nuit. De temps à autre, Jack jetait un coup d'œil vers cette dernière, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien mais elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien, ses tirs étaient précis et mortels, malgré son état de fatigue.

Rassuré, il plongea dans la bataille, sauvant au passage un jeune capitaine qui avait failli être décapité par un tir de lance.

Le cri horrifié de Daniel mêlé au grondement de rage de Teal'c lui fit tourner la tête. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il vit Carter, étendue dans l'herbe mouillée, le sang dégoulinant d'une blessure à peine arrêtée par son gilet par-balle. Une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a quelques semaines lui revint.

**Flash Back.**

« Il est bien ce nouveau par-balle. » tenta Sam.

« Il n'a pas suffit à Janet. » cassa Jack.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Pourquoi quand la vie d'une personne chère à son cœur était en danger, le temps semblait-il se ralentir ?

C'était la question que se posait Jack, tandis qu'il courrait comme jamais vers son major, évitant les tirs ennemis et ne faisant guère attention aux cris d'avertissements de ses compagnons d'armes. Enfin agenouillé auprès de Carter, Jack tâta son pouls, priant désespérément pour la moindre pulsation.

« Un médecin ! » ordonna t-il, en sentant un léger tressaillement sous ses doigts.

Faible, mais bien là. Malheureusement, sa demande était inutile, aucun médecin n'était présent sur cette mission, le général ayant interdit aux civils sans formation militaire de participer à des missions risquées, tels que les missions de sauvetage. Angoissé, il enleva sa veste et l'en recouvra pour la réchauffer, sa peau étant dangereusement froide et compressa la plaie pour arrêter le sang.

Il regarda aux alentours, la bataille était pratiquement terminée. Les jaffas étaient presque tous à terre et seulement deux personnes dans leur camp étaient blessées.

Trois, en comptant Carter.

Jack évalua le champ de bataille et la distance qui les séparait de la porte des étoiles. Décidé, il souleva Carter et se mit à courir. Il ignora la douleur dans ses genoux, ses bras engourdis par le poids de Samantha, pourtant très légère et accéléra le pas. Quand il fut arrivé à la porte, il déposa Carter près du DHD, palpant une dernière fois son pouls et composa les coordonnées de la Terre, puis le code secret. Il reprit Carter dans ses bras et passa la porte, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Soupir.

17 secondes plus tard.

Soupir.

21 secondes plus tard.

Soupir.

On frappa à la porte, brisant l'affreux supplice dans lequel la classe de Cassandra était plongé.

« Entrez. » autorisa le professeur.

Les yeux rougis, Daniel entra.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Daniel Jackson, je viens prendre Cassandra Fraiser. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Daniel ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? »

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Toute la classe regardait l'échange avec intérêt, sachant que la dernière fois qu'une personne était venue chercher Cassandra, c'était pour lui annoncer la mort de sa mère.

« Sam est dans le coma. » annonça Daniel.

Cassandra écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Elle sentit confusément ses genoux flageolaient et les bras de Daniel s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Avant de sombrer, elle eut le temps de murmurer :

« Pas encore. »

Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Jack était au chevet de Sam, le regard rivée vers elle. Le docteur avait dû l'opérer, sa blessure étant assez grave. L'opération avait durée trois heures, trois heures durant, il avait attendu devant l'infirmerie, inquiet pour la santé de son major, de Sam.

Il revoyait sans cesse son corps allongé, pâle et immobile sur le brancard, le nouveau docteur affairé à arrêter l'hémorragie qui formait une flaque écarlate dans la salle d'embarquement. Le colonel ferma les yeux au souvenir des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Carter. En plus de la blessure causée par le tir de lance, elle souffrait de fatigue intense, d'anémie et d'hypoglycémie sans compter sa fièvre.

Jack savait parfaitement d'où venait ces symptômes, il était au courant des difficultés que rencontraient Carter avec Cassie et se maudissait de ne pas avoir deviné ce que Sam lui avait certainement cachait, connaissant le caractère emporté de la jeune fille.

Daniel était allé chercher cette dernière car Jack n'avait aucune envie de quitter le chevet de Carter et encore moins de la voir, sa colère et sa déception étant bien trop vive dans son esprit.

En parlant du loup, Cassandra entra craintivement dans ce qui fût jadis l'antre de sa mère, son visage trahissant toute sa souffrance, ses yeux dénonçant toute sa peine. Avec précaution, elle s'approcha du lit de Sam et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » l'agressa Jack.

Cassandra secoua violemment la tête.

« Carter souffre de fatigue intense, d'anémie, d'hypoglycémie et de fièvre, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ? »

L'ironie était nettement palpable dans ses propos. Elle renifla.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu t'es servies de moi ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était au courant que tu venais chez moi ! Je suis tout autant responsable de son état que toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas. » gémit Cassie.

« Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi... »

« Jack... »

Il ne répondit pas et se leva violemment de son siège. Il se dirigea vers la porte, elle tenta de le retenir mais il s'écarta et sortit.

* * *

La paix. La sérénité. Le calme. Plus de cris, de colère, de haine. Était-ce cela le paradis ?

Aucune tension, aucun combat seulement une impression de repos. Une impression repos telle qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres.

Était-elle morte ? Parce que, selon elle, la mort était cela. Une éternité de repos.

Une voix. Celle d'une femme, non d'une jeune fille, une jeune fille triste et perdue. Perdue sans sa maman, sans ses mamans. Perdre sa mère une fois était terible mais deux fois...

Une pression sur sa main droite. Des sanglots déchirants, désespérés, implorants.

De l'eau sur sa main, non des larmes, les larmes de Cassie.

Des mots indistincts. Quelques bribes de phrases.

.... Supplie... Manque.... Horrible...

Avait-elle été horrible ? Elle avait tentée d'aider Cassie à surmonter la perte de sa mère. Elle avait tout fait pour essayer, en vain. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la bonne personne pour s'occuper d'une adolescente dépressive et agressive ? Elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle, sa mère était morte à l'aube de son treizième anniversaire et l'image maternelle s'estompait peu à peu.

Le colonel était parfait pour s'occuper de Cassandra et la guider. Il avait l'expérience et l'autorité qui lui faisait défauts à elle. Elle lui expliquerait, il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

La voix s'estompa.

* * *

Cassie était dans les quartiers de Daniel. Elle lui avait parlée de ces dernières semaines passées chez Sam. Elle lui avait parlée du mépris, de l'ignorance et de la haine qu'elle avait manifestée envers Sam. Elle lui parla de la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait cela.

Sous le regard choqué et déçu de l'homme qu'elle considérée comme un oncle, Cassie voulait mourir.

Daniel se leva, les larmes aux yeux et parti dans sa chambre sans un mot. Cassandra remonta ses genoux jusqu'a sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière comme une enfant effrayée.

Daniel revint rapidement, un caméscope à la main, il le mit en marche et le planta devant les yeux de Cassie.

L'horreur et le choc submergèrent Cassie. Ces images montraient les dernières minutes de la vie de sa mère, le moment de sa mort.

Quand le tir à energie toucha sa mère Cassie aurait voulu détourner le regard pour s'arracher de ce spectacle insoutenable mais elle observa les yeux vides et sans vie de sa mère avec une attention carrément morbide. Daniel ferma le caméscope et elle cligna ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un pour la mort de Janet, c'est moi, pas Sam. Elle était en train de se battre, au côté de Jack et ils avaient bien plus de chance de se faire tuer que ta mère. »

Elle éclata en sanglots, le coeur en lambeau.


	9. Chapter 9

**W**aouh ! Merci pour toutes ces **reviews **encourageantes. FanNou, carolyne, titi... et tous les autres. J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre tout autant que les précédents. Et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Hip hip hip...**

* * *

Jack rentra discrètement dans l'infirmerie vers minuit et demi, sachant pertinemment qu'a cette-ci le docteur devait être parti. Il répétait le même manège depuis deux nuits déjà. La remplaçante de Janet ne comprenait pas l'étrange relation qui liait Le colonel O'neill et son major et l'avait par conséquent menacé de le mettre en cellule s'il ne s'en allait pas quand elle l'ordonnait.

Il s'assit doucement sur le siège qu'il occupait depuis presque trois jours, lui-même ne comprenait pas la relation qu'il entretenait avec Samantha Carter depuis 7 ans.

Il l'aimait. De cela, il en était absolument certain sinon comment expliquer le besoin irrépressible de vouloir la regarder quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, le bien-être qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il osait la prendre dans ses bras. La jalousie maladive et destructrice qu'il avait ressenti en la sachant avec un autre homme.

Oui, il était vraiment à la masse de cette femme.

Les petits regards en coin, les sourires, les étreintes...

Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Certains jours, et particulièrement ces temps-ci il se demandait s'ils ne devaient pas sauter le pas, s'avouer tous ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis toutes ces années car la vie était tellement courte. Les militaires plus que quiconque étaient conscients de cela. Cette vérité semblait d'autant plus vrai quand Carter se retrouvait couchée sur un lit d'hôpital. La vie ne tenait qu'a un fil. Ne fallait-il pas prendre le risque de dire aux gens que l'on ce que l'on ressentait, avant qu'ils ne nous soient arrachés ?

N'était-il pas arrogant en croyant qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Sam avait toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Après tout, elle était intelligente, belle, d'une beauté extérieure mais aussi intérieure. Elle pouvait avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds, elle avait déjà une foule de prétendants.

_Mais elle n'en faisait rien. _Lui murmurait une voix irrésistiblement réconfortante.

Les réalités alternatives et les vies antérieures prouvaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Chaque Jack et Sam avaient trouvés le moyen d'arriver à sa moitié. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour eux ?

Timidement, presque craintif, Jack avança lentement sa main vers la chevelure dorée de Carter. Il sourit imperceptiblement quand sa main rencontra ses mèches soyeuses. Il caressait tendrement ses beaux cheveux blond quand il sentit sa tête bouger. Il retira précipitamment sa main et prit la sienne.

Il s'approcha.

« Carter ! Oui, c'est ça, ouvrez les yeux, allez. » l'encouragea Jack.

Elle papillonna des yeux et son regard chocolat croisa son regard bleuté.

« Soif... » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Il lâcha sa main, à contre-cœur et lui servit un verre d'eau mais quand elle essaya de le prendre, ses mains tremblèrent violemment. Doucement, il mit ses mains sur les siennes, s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'aida à boire.

« Merci. »

Il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Alors Carter, bien dormie ? » demanda t-il, en souriant.

_Merde, je devrais vraiment songer à changer de disque_. pensa t-il, au même où cette réplique franchie le barrage de ses lèvres.

Elle sourit comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Où est le docteur ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est une heure du matin. » éluda le colonel.

« Que faites-vous là, alors ? »

« Je me baladais quand je suis passé devant l'infirmerie vous faire un petit coucou. » mentit-il, avec aplomb.

« J'étais dans le coma. »

« Je sais, comme ça, j'étais sur que vous ne n'embrouillerez pas avec vos théories compliquées. »

Sam grimaça mais s'avoua vaincue.

« Que fait-on ? »

« Eh bien, si le doc' découvre que je suis ici, je suis bon pour un tour en cellule, donc... »

Elle hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

« Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? » le questionna t-elle.

« Presque 3 jours. » précisa t-il.

« Et Cassie ? »

Jack grogna.

« Avec Daniel. »

Sam le regarda longuement à travers ses longs cils et le réprimanda.

« Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir, mon colonel. »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi cela. »

Elle le regarda gravement et dit :

« Parce que je voudrais qu'elle vienne habiter chez vous. »

Il perdit son air renfrogné pour adopter un air incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle me déteste. Je ne peux pas la contrôler et je ne peux pas la forcer à m'obéir. Elle vous aime. C'est chez vous qu'elle s'est réfugiée après notre dispute donc il faut que vous la preniez. »

« Carter, vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Vous prendrez une décision lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux. »

« Je me sens très bien mon colonel et je veux que vous preniez soin d'elle puisque je n'y arrive pas. »

Il la considéra un long moment et fut contraint d'admettre qu'elle était déterminée et qu'elle ne fléchirait pas.

« Très bien.» accepta Jack.

« Merci, mon colonel. »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, silence qu'elle brisa en cherchant à se justifier.

« Je fais ça pour elle autant que pour moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, major. »

Elle regarda pensivement le plafond, Jack pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre de sa décision.

« Vous voulez que je lui dise moi ? » proposa t-il.

« Non, c'est ma responsabilité, je le ferai. »

Il y eu une autre pause, puis elle reprit.

« Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, mon colonel. »

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement. »

Elle sourit et Jack fut pratiquement certain qu'elle savait qu'il ne serait pas parti.

* * *

« Sam ! » s'écria Cassie, joyeusement.

Elle entoura de ses bras le major qui se laissa faire. Voyant qu'elle ne lui retournait pas l'étreinte, elle se détacha, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis si désolée, si tu savais... »

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Cassie s'assit prudemment sur le tabouret, auparavant occupé par Jack. Le major Carter s'adossa lentement à son coussin et regarda tristement Cassie.

« Casssandra. »

La prudence dans son ton et son regard convainquit Cassie qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait suivre.

« Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette promesse toutefois je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi... »

« Mais ! » l'interrompit la jeune fille.

« Laisse moi finir ! Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi alors... le colonel à accepté de le faire. »

« Je ne veux pas aller vivre avec Jack ! Je te veux toi, je te promets Sam, je ne te décevrais plus. Je t'obéirai, je ferai tous ce que tu veux mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je suis désolée, Cassie mais je ne peux pas te garder avec moi. »

Cassie sanglotait sans retenue sur son minuscule tabouret. Elle tomba à terre et implora Sam, le visage baigné de larmes de ne pas la rejeter. Elle promit de faire toutes ses corvées, de ranger sa chambre, d'être là à l'heure, de faire sa thérapie, en vain. Sam mourrait d'envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras mais se retint.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Cassie. Le colonel s'occupera de toi bien mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je suis désolée. »

Cassandra porta la main à son cœur et se courba son le poids de la tristesse. Sam, elle-même avait une boule dans la gorge, ses yeux picotaient dangereusement et ses mains, cachées sous le drap tremblaient comme des feuilles. Elle choisit de mettre fin à cette instant pénible avant de perdre le contrôle.

« Tu pourras toujours venir me voir. J'irai moi aussi te rendre visite, promis. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle.

Sam se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Cassie resta prostrée dans cette position encore quelques minutes, le mal qu'elle avait fait subir à Sam lui revenant comme une boomerang.

* * *

_« Quoi ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? »_

_« Et toi ? Tu t'es entendue tout à l'heure ? Tu as une idée de la peine que tu lui as fais ? »_

_« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Et Jack ? Tu y penses ? Il est au courant ? » demanda Cassie._

_« Je ne lui dois rien ! » s'exclama le major._

_« Ah bon, et toi, comment te sentirais-tu si tu le voyais dans les bras d'une autre femme ? »_

_Sam ne répondit pas et attaqua sur un autre front, consciente de ne pas avoir l'avantage. Elle prit sa voix la plus autoritaire et dit :_

_« Tu n'avais aucun droit de parler de cette façon à Peter. Pour cela, tu seras consignée pendant une semaine, tu reprends l'école dans deux jours donc, je veux que tu reviennes directement après les cours, compris ? »_

_« Oui, major. » dit-elle ironiquement en mimant le salut militaire._

_

* * *

  
_

_« Madame Carter devrait déjà essayer de régler ses problèmes affectifs avant de s'attaquer à ceux des autres. »_

_

* * *

  
_

_« Cassandra, où étais-tu ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Tu devais rentrer après l'école et tu as plus de trois heures de retard. Tu n'as même pas répondue au téléphone, tu es inconsciente ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Sam. » dit Cassandra, en passant devant elle pour monter les escaliers._

_« Je me fiche de ton humeur, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondue ? »_

_« J'avais pas envie ! » dit-elle, en se retournant._

_« Et où étais-tu ? »_

_« Chez Vickie. » répondit Cassandra, d'un ton indifférent en montant les escaliers._

_« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être égoïste ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam._

_Cassandra se retourna, les yeux plissés dangereusement._

_« Égoïste ? Égoïste ? Ce n'est pas égoïste d'avoir choisie entre la vie de ta meilleure amie et celle de l'homme de ta vie ? »_

_« Je n'ai rien choisie du tout, Cassandra ! Je les aurais sauvés tous les deux si j'avais pu mais c'était impossible et je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable d'avoir sauvé le colonel. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Pour que tu me mentes, non merci. »_

_Elle grimpa les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre avant que Sam ne puisse esquisser un seul geste._

_Une fois dans sa chambre, Cassie se laissa glisser contre la porte, les poings fermés puis sourit en regardant sa fenêtre._

_

* * *

  
_

La mort dans l'âme, elle se dit que Sam était peut-être bien mieux sans elle. Après tout, s'était de sa faute si elle avait atterri dans ce lit, si elle avait failli mourir.

_C'est de ta faute, tu le mérites. Tu mérites d'être seule._ Lui soufflait une petit voix.

Cassie se releva en essuyant courageusement ses larmes. Elle avait merdée, grave merdée. Elle avait réussie à éloigner la seule personne qui tenait à elle comme une mère. Elle devait payait les pots cassés, à présent.

Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard Sam qui s'était tournée de l'autre côté, son regard triste ne rencontra que son dos et malheureusement elle ne vit pas les larmes amères qui dévalaient en cascades les joues pâles de Samantha Carter.

" On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. " disait le vieil adage.

Et à ce moment là, Cassandra pouvait presque croire que le proverbe avait été inventé pour elle.

* * *

**...Hourra !**


	10. Chapter 10

Souffrance : Fait de souffrir : douleur morale ou physique.

Ce mot '' souffrance '' me correspond parfaitement, je souffre. Terriblement.

D'une douleur physique mais aussi morale lié au harcèlement de mes parents et de mes camarades.

Mes camarades, je ne crois pas en avoir appelé un seul " mon ami ". Ce ne sont tous que des imbéciles qui croient toujours que la Terre est plate.

Tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans leurs critères sélectifs : Beauté, anorexie et ricanements pour les filles ; grand, sportif et bagarreur pour les garçons sont traités en parias, en marginaux.

Je suis l'un d'entre eux, je suis un paria. Cela peut paraître pathétique mais personne ne m'aime. Je ne suis pas spécialement moche et je me flatte d'avoir un minimum de conversation et de bon sens mais je suis ignoré et humilié.

Je pense avoir été tellement dénigré par mes parents depuis mon plus jeune âge que j'en ai perdu toute confiance à moi.

Mes parents. Autre point noir de ma vie. Je suis l'un des nombreux malchanceux à être naît dans une famille qui ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre au cours de mes dix-sept ans d'existence. Négligence, maltraitance, coups... Rien ne m'a été épargné.

J'ai souvent pensé que cela venait de moi, que s'était de ma faute si tout le monde me détestait mais je sais que ça ne l'ait pas. Il y a quelques semaines, l'une de mes camarades de classe que était la jeune fille la plus douce, la plus calme et la plus polie des jeunes filles que je n'ai jamais rencontré s'est suicidée. Son père la battait et nos pairs l'humiliait, elle ne l'a pas supportée et mit fin à ses jours.

J'ai peur d'en arriver à cette extrémité, de m'ôter la vie mais je me retiens en pensant à la joie que cela procurerait à mes parents et à mes détracteurs.

Moi, Matthew Baker, je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel discutaient tranquillement autour du bière chez ce dernier. L'archéologue, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert sa canette de bière était en état de donner son avis, au grand damne de Jack.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en mêler, Jack. » le réprimanda t-il.

« Vous auriez refusé, vous ? » se défendit le colonel.

« Je ne sais pas mais c'est le problème Sam et Cassie. »

« Franchement Daniel, vous avez déjà réussi à refuser quelque chose à Carter ? »

Daniel ne put que concéder.

« Cassie se sent coupable, Jack. Si seulement elle et Sam habitaient ensemble, elles pourraient se réconcilier. »

« Carter vient la voir deux fois par semaine et puis elle a méritée un peu de repos. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que Cassie fasse une bêtise, elle est fragile et l'éloignement de Sam n'améliore pas son état. »

« Je suis d'accord avec O'neill, Daniel Jackson. Le major Carter a besoin de repos. Quand elle sera prête, elle fera le premier pas. » dit Teal'c, la voix de la sagesse.

Comme d'habitude, Jack et Teal'c étaient du même avis. Voyant que leur réponse ne satisfaisait pas Daniel, Jack essaya de le raisonner.

« Écoutez Daniel, Carter fait cela pour le bien de Cassie. Elle ne se croit pas capable de s'occuper correctement d'elle, quand elle aura repris confiance, elle reprendra Cassie. »

« Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle habite chez vous. »

« Daniel... » commença Jack.

Le docteur Jackson leva les mains en signe de reddition.

* * *

« Tu tiens le coup, Cass ? » demanda Victoria Cooper, sa meilleure amie.

« Je pète la forme ! Ça ne se voit pas ? » ironisa Cassandra Fraiser.

« Non. » répondit-elle candidement.

« C'était ironique, Vickie. » soupira Cassandra.

« Je sais mais au moins tu as arrêtée de l'être. » dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Cassie détourna la tête pour ne pas sourire.

« Et avec Sam, Ca va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Rien de neuf, nos brèves rencontres sont d'une maladresse désopilante. »

« Ça va s'arranger. »

« Anémie, fièvre, hypoglycémie, tu te souviens ? Sans oublier le coma. »

« Je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. » dit Vick avec une grande assurance. « Elle est seulement mal à l'aise. Tu lui en a fait baver alors qu'elle essayait de t'aider. »

« Merci Vick, je me sens vachement mieux là. »

« Hé, les deux pipelettes au milieu, vous ne voulez pas du thé aussi ? »

« Seulement s'il y a des petits gâteaux avec. » répondit Victoria avec un sourire ravageur.

La classe se mit à rire, sauf un garçon. Il écoutait discrètement la conversation des deux jeunes filles devant lui et se disait que cette Cassandra était vraiment une sale peste. Lui aurait donner père et mère (au vrai sens du terme) pour avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui comme cette Sam semblait le faire. Cassandra paraissait s'être rendue compte trop tard de l'immense chance qu'elle avait et le regretter amèrement.

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, les deux amies se remirent à bavarder.

« Demande à Jack de t'aider. » proposa Vickie.

« Je crois qu'il est encore en colère contre moi. »

« Bien sur que non ! Il était sur le coup mais il ne l'est plus, j'en suis persuadée. »

Ces paroles réconfortèrent Cassie. Derrière elle, Matthew qui les avaient écoutés depuis le début de leur conversation observa sa façon envoutante de replacer une mèche de cheveux invisible derrière son oreille. Cette contemplation quasi-religieuse fût interrompu trop tôt par un jet de boulette de papier. Il se retourna pour tomber dans le regard empli de méchanceté et de perversion de Ben Bandit. En voilà un qui méritait parfaitement son nom, Bandit était une brute doublé d'un voyou qui se servait de ses muscles gonflaient à l'hélium pour brutaliser et intimider les plus faibles ainsi que pour impressionner les filles.

_Tic Tac_. mimaient les lèvres de la grosse brute.

De concert, il levèrent tous deux les yeux vers l'horloge murale suspendue au dessus du bureau du professeur. Elle indiquaient 17H55, soit cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Matthew reporta son regard vers Ben qui souriait de façon bien trop innocente.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et la sonnerie tant redoutée retentit.

Aïe, ça allait barder.

* * *

Après un passage à tabac plutôt sévère, Matthew alla se réfugier dans une salle de classe délabrée, là où il était sur de ne rencontrer personne. Son corps l'élançait douloureusement et il était pratiquement sur d'avoir une bosse de la taille d'une balle de Base Ball sur le crâne.

Il s'assit lentement sur le sol en prenant appui sur le mur et soupira de soulagement quans son postérieure rencontra la surface dure.

« Tu as l'air d'être passé sous un bus. » dit une voix cachée par la pénombre de la salle.

Il sursauta.

« Qui est-là ? » demanda t-il, méfiant même si la voix lui était vaguement familière.

« Cassandra Fraiser et toi ? »

« Matthew Baker. » répondit-il après un moment de silence.

Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit se lever et au fur et à mesure de son avancée put distinguer sa silhouette. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et à la lumière de son portable, évalua l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle toucha brièvement son épaule et retira rapidement sa main quand il tressaillit.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda t-elle.

« Rien. » nia t-il.

Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi les hommes se sentent-ils obligés de se cacher quand ils ne vont pas bien ? Nous savons déjà que les femmes sont le sexe fort donc arrête de faire le fier et déballe ton sac. »

« On ne se connaît pas. »

« Raison de plus. C'est bien plus facile, je ne t'ai jamais vue et toi non plus. »

« Je suis derrière toi en cours d'histoire. »

La boulette !

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à que Cassandra reprenne la parole.

« Dis-moi qui t'a fais ça ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Évidemment que ça à de l'importance ! Et puis ma famille m'a toujours appris à aider les gens en difficultés. »

« De ce que j'ai entendu, la famille ce n'est plus aussi important pour toi. » cassa Matt.

Elle serra les dents mais encaissa. Plantant ses yeux assombris par la colère dans ceux de Matthew, elle fut tentée de l'abandonner là, dans cette salle de classe pourrie mais le fit pas car ce garçon empli de rancœur lui rappelait sa situation avec Sam. Le temps où elle essayait de blesser Sam pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Déterminée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Matt regarda Cassandra, étonné. Il l'avait vexée, normalement, elle devait lui une réplique virulente accompagnée d'un regard incendiaire, partir en courant et claquait la porte si fort que cela ferait trembler le lycée entier. Au lieu de cela, elle camper résolument devant lui. Il craqua.

« Cette sale brute de Bandit m'a tabasser, contente ? »

« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? »

« Une grosse brute plus deux sbires, ça devient plutôt dur de se défendre. » dit-il, sarcastiquement.

« Désolé. Et dire que ce crétin veut sortir avec moi. »

Elle frissonna de dégoût et demanda :

« Tu veux que je te soigne ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Allez. » l'encouragea t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça ? Tu as un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre gonflée et ensanglantée. Même Buffy Summers partirait en courant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire et de toute façon qui est Buffy Summun ? »

« Summers. » corrigea t-elle.

Il ne comprit pas mieux.

« Laisse tomber et laisse moi faire. »

Elle sortit une trousse à maquillage de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et en extirpa un coton-tige. Ensuite, elle prit sa bouteille d'eau et renversa un peu d'eau sur le coton-tige et le tapota sur sa lèvre gonflée puis elle prit son blush et cacha son oeil au beurre noir du mieux qu'elle put, tout cela à la lumière de son portable. Tandis qu'elle le soignait, Matthew s'excusa pour avoir été grossier, elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main impatient.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Il y eu un silence mal à l'aise, chacun ne sachant que dire pour relancer la conversation.

« Si elle t'aime sincèrement alors elle reviendra. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Vickie Cooper tout à l'heure. Si cette Sam t'aime vraiment alors elle te reprendra. »

« Merci. J'essaie de mieux me comporter, je fais des efforts. »

Il essaya de sourire mais sa lèvre protesta. Elle regarda son portable et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes pour se rendre à sa séance de thérapie. Elle s'excusa.

« Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Tu vas rester ici ? »

« Oui, je suis toujours le dernier à partir dans ce bahut. »

« Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi demain, bye ! »

« Au revoir. »

Il vit une ombre se déplacer et entendit une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte se refermer.

* * *

Quand Cassandra sortit de sa séance de thérapie, il faisait nuire noire. Elle venait de passer une heure intense à se remémorer des souvenirs déplaisants. Elle était vidée mais elle redoutée plus que tout la prochaine séance qui risquait d'être d'égale intensité.

En tournant quelques couloirs plus loin, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'elle fut entraîner par Matt dans la salle la plus proche. Une fois qu'il se fut arrêté, elle se dégagea violemment de sa poigne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Il y a des gens dans le lycée, ils te recherchent et ils ont des armes étranges. Ils avaient une photo de toi. »

Elle pâlit.

« Décris-les moi. » ordonna t-elle.

« J'ai croisé quatre noirs assez baraqué, l'air pas commode. Ils étaient habillés façon année 80 et sur le front, ils avaient quelque chose, j'étais trop loin pour voir quoique ce soit. »

Cassandra chancela, horrifiée.

« Il faut qu'on se cache, vite ! »


	11. Chapter 11

_** Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un !**_

* * *

Jack fredonner une vieille chanson des Beatles tout en préparant le dîner quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Carter ? » s'étonna le colonel.

« Bonsoir monsieur, je peux entrer ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sur ! » l'autorisa t-il.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Elle se tritura les mains, nerveuse puis se lança.

« Le Docteur Lee à trouvé un moyen pour repérer la cité perdue. » commença t-elle, de but en blanc.

« Ah bon ? Loin de moi de critiquer Lee mais j'aurais pensé que vous trouveriez avant lui. »

« J'y avais pensé mais cela aurait impliqué de vous mettre en danger donc j'y ai renoncé. Le Docteur Lee, lui, a exposé son idée au général Hammond. »

« Qui est ? »

« Il veut faire remonter vos souvenirs, ou plutôt ceux de la bibliothèque des Anciens enfouis en vous, grâce à un activateur de mémoire Tok'ra et laisser votre côté "Ancien" prendre le pas sur votre côté "humain". » expliqua le major.

« Et me tuer. »

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas parlé de mon idée. »

« De toute façon, il n'y a pas le feu. Anubis est calme en ce moment. » relativisa Jack.

Elle eut un sourire forcé. Désireux de lui changer les idées, Jack détourna la conversation.

« Vous avez vu le dernier épisode de Wormhole X-trême ? »

Quand elle se mit à énumérer toutes les incohérences du scénario et toutes les âneries que les personnages avaient débités, il sourit.

* * *

Elle lui prit la main et entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La voie étant libre, ils sortirent de classe et firent le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la psychologue.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda t-il en chuchotant.

« Il faut aller chercher le Docteur Thomas. S'ils la trouvent... » commença la jeune fille.

Elle frissonna et ne préféra pas terminer sa phrase. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils s'approchaient de son bureau et Matthew passa devant elle, elle roula des yeux.

« Quel cliché ! »

Il l'ignora et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus de son épaule mais il claqua la porte avant qu'elle ne put voir ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur.

« Matthew ! » s'indigna Cassandra.

Elle essaya de passer devant lui pour ouvrir la porte mais il s'interposa.

« Cassie. »

« Laisse-moi passer ! » ordonna t-elle, chuchotant.

« Non. » dit-il obstinément.

« Laisse-moi. » hurla Cassie.

Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi... Ces mots résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides du lycée et ils n'eurent pas à attendre pour voir les Jaffas débarquer. Dès que leurs pas se firent entendre, Matthew n'hésita pas et tira Cassandra dans le bureau de la psychologue. Quand elle posa son regard sur le sol, près du bureau, elle comprit pourquoi Matthew avait refusé de la laisser entrer. Le Docteur Thomas était à terre, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Viens, sous le bureau ! » la pressa t-il.

Elle resta tétanisée, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Pressé, il la souleva par la taille et la fourra sous le bureau au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas.

« Jaffas, kree ! » dit l'un d'entre eux.

Matthew lança un regard incompris à Cassandra. Les Jaffas faisaient le tour de la salle, ouvrant placards et portes annexes. Les deux adolescents étaient sûrs qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à les trouver.

« Ils vont nous trouver. »

« Je sais. »

Matthew réfléchit en vitesse mais en voyant les pieds d'un jaffa s'arrêtaient devant eux, il exposa son plan à Cassie qui ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

« 1...» mima t-il en levant le pouce.

« 2... » en levant l'index.

« 3... »

D'un seul homme, ils se mirent debout, soulevant le bureau dans leur élan et le projetèrent sur le jaffa qui avait failli les démasquer. Le bruit dérangeant des zats se fit entendre et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se retourna. Ils réussirent à sortir de la salle, in extrémis. Matthew les enferma avec une mystérieuse clé.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. » dit Matthew.

« Es-tu conscient que cette porte ne les retiendra pas longtemps ? »

« Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on court. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils tombèrent sur une autre patrouille de Jaffas qui, heureusement pour eux, ne les avaient pas remarqués. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin et les observèrent.

« Mais ils sont combien comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée mais faisons demi-tour avant qu'ils ne nous voient. »

« Trop tard. »

Un jaffa, ayant senti leur présence, se retourna et donna l'alerte à ses frères d'armes. Cassandra et Matthew se remirent à courir et s'enfermèrent dans une classe vide. Remerciant sa culture cinématographique, Cassie bloqua la porte avec une chaise.

« Il faut voir plus grand. » dit Matthew, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour le voir pousser une armoire plutôt lourde. Voyant la porte trembler et la chaise vaciller, elle aida son camarade à pousser l'armoire.

« Il faut trouver une solution. S'ils rentrent on est cuit. »

Le jeune garçon se mit à tourner en rond, anxieux en jetant des coups d'oeils angoissés vers la porte. Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel et fut tentée de lui hurlait d'arrêter quand son regard rencontra la bouche d'aération.

« J'ai trouvée. »

Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond et suivit son regard. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage, ils déplacèrent le bureau sous la bouche d'aération et grimpèrent dessus. Avec l'aide de Matthew, Cassie se hissa dedans et l'aida à son tour à grimper. Au moment même où ils remirent la plaque en fer, la porte céda et les Jaffas entrèrent. Tout doucement, les deux adolescents rampèrent dans les conduits étroits jusqu'à qu'ils furent sûrs d'être en sécurité. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à que Matthew demande des explications.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. » se désola t-elle.

« Je suis en train de me faire poursuivre par des malades armés, j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi. »

« Ce sont des gens qui ont fait du mal à ma famille biologique et qui essayent maintenant de s'en prendre à ma famille d'adoption. S'ils m'autorisent à en dire plus, je te dirai toute la vérité. »

« Si on s'en sort, surtout. » corrigea t-il, pessimiste.

Elle grimaça mais une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais oui ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Matthew.

« Tu as un téléphone ? »

« Désolé. » s'excusa t-il.

« Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est mon téléphone pour appeler ma famille mais mon portable est dans mon sac... »

« ...Qui est dans le bureau de la psy. » acheva t-il.

« Oui et pour le chercher, il faut sortir d'ici. »

« Je sais. Je suis prêt... presque. »

Elle sourit.

« On y va ! »

Ils continuèrent un peu à ramper et tombèrent sur le réfectoire.

« Prends des couteaux ! » ordonna Cassie.

« C'est pas avec des couteaux à beurre qu'on va leur faire mal. »

« Lance leur dessus et tu verras comme ça fait mal. »

Il s'exécuta et prit une poignée de couteaux. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers le bureau du Docteur Thomas. Chanceux, ils ne rencontrèrent aucuns Jaffas.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Oui. »

Elle composa rapidement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit impatiemment que Sam décroche.

« Décroche, décroche... » supplia t-elle.

« Carter. »

« Sam, c'est Cassie. »

« Je suis chez le colonel, ça fait trois-quarts d'heure que l'on t'attend. »

« Je suis au lycée. Ils y a des Jaffas à mes trousses et celle de mon ami. »

Cassandra l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et supposa qu'elle relayée l'information à Jack.

« On arrive. Cache-toi. »

« Ils sont beaucoup, il faut du renfort. »

« Reçu, garde ton portable sur toi et mets-le sur silencieux, nous ferons vite. »

« Merci et Sam ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me manques. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Toi aussi Cassie. »

Sam raccrocha.

« Ils arrivent. » dit-elle inutilement à Matthew qui avait suivit la conversation.

« Ok, on reste ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront. »

« D'accord, de toute façon, je suis épuisée. »

Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre et attendirent.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en danger. » s'excusa t-elle.

« Ne t'excuses pas, je suis presque content d'être là. J'ai peur d'imaginer ce qu'ils t'auraient fait si je n'avais pas été là. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Et dire que cela fait seulement quelques heures que l'on se connaît. » soupira t-elle.

* * *

Jack descendit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Daniel, Teal'c et Sam firent de même. Ils se regroupèrent au-dessus du capot de Jack ainsi que SG14, SG6 et SG3. Le colonel O'neill prit la direction des opérations.

« Il y a des Jaffas dans ce bâtiment. Nous ignorons leur nombre, ni qui ils servent mais nous savons qu'ils sont à la poursuite de deux civils. La priorité est de sauver les civils. Déployez-vous ! »

L'arme au poing, ils entrèrent. SG14 fut la première équipe à tomber sur une patrouille de Jaffas qu'il neutralisèrent en quelques minutes. Le colonel Reynolds identifia rapidement leur tatouage.

« Mon colonel, c'est votre vieux copain Ba'al qui vient nous rendre visite. Ce sont ces Jaffas. » annonça t-il.

« Bien reçu, Reynolds. »

Du côté de SG1, rien à l'horizon. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la psychologue quand le portable de Jack vibra.

« C'est un texto. » les informa t-il.

Il ouvrit le message et vit les mots AU SECOURS en lettre majuscule.

« Ils ont été découverts. »

« Comment allons-nous les retrouver ? » se lamenta Daniel.

« J'ai une idée. »

Elle sortit son appareil pour repérer le naquada.

« Ils ont pris leurs zats et leurs lances-serpent donc la plus grande concentration de naquada dans l'établissement... »

« Carter ! Quel côté ? »

« A droite, mon colonel. »

« Allons-y ! »

Les instructions du major les conduirent à l'amphithéâtre où une quinzaine de Jaffas étaient regroupés, ainsi que Ba'al. Cassandra et son ami étaient à genoux devant ce dernier.

« Voici la jeune fille grâce à laquelle je pourrais enfin et définitivement tuer SG1. » jubila Ba'al.

« Jamais ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Oh si, en sachant que tu es ma prisonnière, le colonel O'neill s'empressera de venir te sauver s'il ne veut pas que tu subisses le même sort que lui lorsqu'il fut entre mes mains. »

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres, les faisant frissonner.

« Mon colonel, nous sommes là. »

« Très bien, maintenant ! »

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et une bataille féroce s'engagea. Sam chemina vers Cassie et Matthew et les mit à couvert.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Sam.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Vas-y. » l'autorisa la jeune fille.

Le regard de Sam se dirigea naturellement vers le colonel qui avit été désarmé et qui se battait maintenant au corps à corps avec Ba'al. Elle reporta à contrecœur son regard vers les deux adolescents et secoua la tête.

« Non, je dois vous protéger. »

« Non Sam, si Jack meurt, en sachant que tu aurais pu le protéger, là je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Vas-y, personne ne fais attention à nous. »

« Et bottait leur les fesses ! »

Elle leur sourit et se lança dans la bataille. Discrètement, elle se faufila vers le colonel et Ba'al. Délaissant son P-90, elle sortit son zat et tira sur le goa'uld qui tomba inconscient.

« Bon timing Carter ! » la félicita le colonel.

Elle sourit. Voyant que leur chef était tombé, les Jaffas n'opposèrent plus une grande résistance et les équipes SG purent les arrêter rapidement. Sam se dirigea vers les deux adolescents qui étaient sortis de leur cachette.

« Cassie, prend ma voiture et allez chez le colonel, on vous y rejoindra. J'appellerai tes parents. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'ont même pas remarqués que je n'étais pas là. »

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que SG1 et Ba'al dans l'amphithéâtre. Jack l'attacha solidement puis le gifla pour le réveiller. Quand les yeux du goa'uld s'ouvrirent, Jack attaqua.

« Pourquoi avez-vous capturé Cassandra ? » demanda Jack.

« Croyez-vous que j'aurais laissé Anubis s'attribuer tout le mérite pour votre destruction. »

« Notre destruction ? » répéta Daniel.

Ba'al ricana.

« Parlez ! » ordonna Teal'c.

« Dites adieu à votre jolie planète bleue. Anubis arrive pour vous détruire. »

« Quand ? »

« Dans moins de deux semaines. »

Le goa'uld sourit et disparu dans un halo lumineux.

« Daniel, votre côté Traducteur-humain va reprendre du service. » dit Jack, en regardant Sam.

Elle détourna le regard.

* * *

**J**o_ye_ux **N**o_ë_l **!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut, ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, désolée. J'espère que celui-là sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

_**Ps : Je n'arrive plus à mettre des reviews, ça ne marche plus ! **_

_3 Mars 2005 (Journal de Samantha) _

_Comment décrire l'état de panique dans lequel se trouve le SGC, le Pentagone, la Maison Blanche et toutes les institutions au courant de notre destruction imminente, bien qu' hypothétique pour une certaine personne ? En effet, le vice président Kinsey ne croit pas à nos dires, comme d'habitude en somme._

_Les autres, ceux qui nous croyent, repose tous leurs espoirs sur le Colonel O'neill à cause de l'idée stupide du Docteur Lee. Cette idée, aussi stupide soit-elle, nous avons commencé à la mettre en pratique dès le lendemain de notre retour de l'école de Cassandra, il y a trois jours._

_Toute la journée durant, un activateur de mémoire est accroché sur la tempe du Colonel ainsi que des capteurs sensés stimuler les zones de son cerveau en éveil lors du téléchargement d'une bibliothèque des Anciens. Très désagréable, selon le Colonel._

_Le Docteur Weir se fait toujours un devoir de lui rendre visite deux à trois fois par jour. Elizabeth Weir est la nouvelle remplaçante du Général Hammond qui a été muté on-ne-sait-où quelques heures après notre funeste nouvelle._

_Moi, je cherche par tout les moyens à entrer en contact avec les Asgards, sans aucun résultat. Les Jaffas nous ont proposé tous leurs vaisseaux disponibles et des hommes pour nous prêter main forte. Malek, un Tok'ra, a proposé au Colonel de le placer en stase quand ses souvenirs commencerons à menacer sa santé, le temps de trouver une solution mais le Colonel jure ses grands dieux ( ironique, n'est-ce-pas ? ) qu'il était hors de question qu'on le congèle. Me prenant à part, Malek me fit comprendre que la stase était la seule chance de survie pour le Colonel et que je devais le convaincre. Je me rappelle encore la dernière fois que j'ai convaincu le Colonel de faire quelque chose qui allait contre ses principes et cette fois je préfère m'abstenir._

_Daniel, lui aussi, est contre le fait de " sacrifier " le Colonel O'neill pour sauver la planète mais je sais que si les rôles étaient inversés, il ferait la même chose mais tous les trois : Daniel, Teal'c et moi nous mettons beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Particulièrement Daniel._

_En plus, Weir lui a demandée ou plutôt ordonnée de lui faire la lecture en ancien sur les conseil du Docteur MacKenzie. D'après lui, le cas du Colonel peut être traité comme une amnésie. Un environnement familier, des personnes et des choses familières pourrait l'aider à se souvenir plus rapidement._

_Je suis peut-être égoïste mais j'espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas._

**Fin du rapport n°23.**

" L'équipe SG1 est demandée en salle de briefing. "

Abandonnant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, les membres de l'équipe SG1, amputé de leur leader occupé, se rendirent dans la salle de briefing où les attendaient le Docteur Weir. Elle les pria de prendre un siège et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Je sais que le Colonel O'neill est très important à vos yeux. Les années et les épreuves vous ont rapproché, j'en suis certaine. J'ai entendu parlé du lien très fort qui vous uni. A travers vos rapports que je dévore mais aussi grâce à vos collègues. Par exemple vous major, » elle regarda le major Carter qui se tendit. « vous considérez sûrement le Colonel O'neill comme un frère, pas vrai ? »

A côté d'elle, Daniel failli s'étouffer avec sa salive en tentant de réprimer le fou-rire qui l'avait envahi à ces mots ridicules. Fou-rire que Sam anéanti avec un coup de pied bien placé tout en répondant d'un sourire à la question du Docteur Weir. Teal'c lui même ne put rester impassible, ses lèvres frémirent d'amusement.

« Si le Colonel ne fait pas ce qu'il fait, il mourra de toute façon. Là, nous tentons de trouver une solution pour le sauver quand il nous aura révélé l'emplacement de la Cité Perdue. Je suis sur que vous trouverez un moyen de le sauver. SG1 se sort toujours des ennuis, d'après ce que j'ai lu. »

« Vous avez surement du sauter un rapport car il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais mort. » rappela Daniel.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici. » contra Weir, sans perdre son aplomb.

Il y eu un silence.

« Je vous promets de mettre plus de bonne volonté. » jura Sam, du bout des lèvres.

Promesse que Teal'c et Daniel formulèrent à contrecœur, eux aussi.

* * *

« Un frère ? » demanda le colonel.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait pertinemment que sa relation ambiguë avec Carter n'était un secret pour personne et que son admiration pour elle avait certainement débordée dans ses rapports et fut très étonné que le Docteur Weir ait traduit cela comme de l'affection fraternelle.

« Oui, c'était vraiment très drôle. »

Jack haussa un sourcil, ne partageant pas son amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que Carter a répondue ? » s'enquit Jack.

« Elle a seulement sourit. »

Ils se turent puis Jack répéta, incrédule :

« Un frère ? »

« Vous préférez que l'on vous croient amants et que vous passiez en cours martial ? » demanda l'archéologue.

« Presque. Cela serait définitivement moins insultant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait moins insultant ? »

Sam venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Que l'on croit Daniel gay plutôt qu'impuissant. » répondit O'neill.

Daniel fit les gros yeux mais croisant le regard d'avertissement de Jack, opina du chef. Sam n'en crut pas un mot.

« Vous ne voulez pas me le dire. » constata Sam.

« Non, de toute façon, notre discution vous ferez mal à la _frone_. » mentit t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez dit _frone_, Jack. Ça veut dire tête en Ancien. Ça fonctionne. »

« Youpi ! » dit Jack, faussement enthousiaste.

Jack ne manqua pas le fait que Sam avait l'air aussi peu enthousiaste que lui. D'ailleurs, elle quitta la pièce en prétendant vouloir informer le Docteur Weir.

« Un frère, hein ? »

Jack détourna la tête en souriant tristement.

* * *

A peine sortit de la salle, Sam s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ca avait marché. Ca avait fonctionné, donc cela voulait dire que dans quelques jours il construirait un objet très avancé qu'elle mettrait des mois à comprendre et à la fin, quand il ne parlerait plus un mot d'anglais, il mourrait.

Sam ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme si en les rouvrant, elle s'apercevrait que tout ceci n'avait était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais en entendant le colonel parler, elle se résigna. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Weir, le cœur au bord de l'implosion.

SG1 au complet ainsi que le Docteur Weir se trouvaient dans la salle de briefing. La remplaçante du Général Hammond les avait convoqués tout de suite après avoir appris la bonne (ou mauvaise, c'est selon) nouvelle.

« C'est une nouvelle formidable ! Colonel, savez-vous où se trouve la cité perdue ? » demanda Weir.

« Non. » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Vous devez vous dépêcher, colonel. Docteur Jackson, vous continuerez à lire en Ancien pour le colonel. »

« Jack n'est pas un animal qu'on engraisse pour le mener à l'abattoir, Docteur. »

« Daniel. » avertit Jack.

« J'en suis consciente, Docteur Jackson mais le colonel est notre seul espoir et j'espère que nous arriverons à le sauver à temps. » répondit le Docteur Weir.

« Où en est la flotte d'Anubis ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Elle est partie il y a quelques heures. Ils seront là dans quatre jours. Le Prométhée est déjà en orbite et nous attendons les vaisseaux Jaffas. »

Teal'c inclina la tête.

« Alors je vais m'y remettre. »

« Très bien. »

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans une ambiance tendue au SGC, tous étaient conscients de la gravité de la situation. Daniel et Teal'c restaient constamment auprès de Jack, contrairement à Sam qui passait son temps dans son laboratoire et qui n'en était sortie que pour informer Cassie de la situation. Quand elle était arrivée chez le colonel, là où la jeune fille vivait maintenant, Cassandra lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus et lui avait demandée où ils étaient tous passé. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, elle avait du consoler la jeune fille et lui promettre de trouver une solution pour sauver le colonel. En deux temps, trois mouvements Cassandra l'avait mise à la porte et elle était retournée s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Sa nouvelle tentative pour contacter les asgards venait à nouveau d'échouer et sa main en avait fait les frais. Elle saignait.

« Merde ! » jura Carter.

« On jure Carter ? »

A son insu, le colonel était entré dans son bureau et était maintenant accoudé à sa table de travail.

« Désolée. Je suis un peu surmenée, je viens de me coupée. »

« Faites voir. »

Il lui prit tendrement la main et l'examina puis mut par une volonté, il posa sa main sur la blessure qui se cicatrisa d'elle-même. Surpris, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je crois... je crois que vous venez de vous servir d'un des pouvoirs des Anciens. »

* * *

**?**


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, j'espère que ce chapitre vous inspira des tas et des tas de reviews mais tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre à une review de Kika83 qui disait :

euh je suis assez perplexe. pas que ce chapitre ne m'a pas plu non, mais quel est le rapport avec le deuil de cassandra? et quel est le rapport avec le chapitre précédent?  
j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi dsl. en fait j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir a faire à une autre histoire. cassandra va t elle revenir dans l'histoire? car j'avoue que j'adorais ta fic, les relations sam/cassandra, et sam/jack etaient tres bien exploitées et décrites!!

Pour te répondre, dans le chapitre précédent, on venait de découvrir que Anubis allait attaquer alors je me suis dit que Cassandra n'avait pas grand chose à faire mais rassure toi dans ce chapitre, elle y est toute entière.

* * *

Cassandra était cachée dans la salle où elle avait rencontrée Matthew il y a à peine quelques jours. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines. Dans quelques heures peut-être même quelques minutes, Anubis détruirait la Terre une fois pour toute. Dans quelques heures, elle irait retrouver sa mère au paradis (elle n'imaginait pas qu'une femme qui ait fait autant de bien dans sa vie puisse aller autre part). Sam lui avait proposée de rejoindre le site alpha mais à corps et cris, elle avait refusée arguant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne sa dernière famille. Après une petite discussion avec Daniel, Sam avait concédée et maintenant Cassie était ici, une bière brune à la main chipée dans le réfrigérateur de Jack et la clope au bec généreusement donnée par un ami d'un de ses amis...

Puisqu'on va mourir, autant mourir avec style, était devenue sa philosophie.

Bien entendu, elle était venue à l'école uniquement pour voir ses amis une dernière fois, pour serrer Vickie dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs crue qu'elle allait essayée d'attenter à sa vie. Après moult promesses, elle avait réussie à la convaincre du contraire.

Cassie prit une longue gorgée de bière fraîche. Étrangement, sa future mort ne l'angoissait pas vraiment. Elle avait été confrontée à la mort très tôt et, depuis l'annonce de Sam, une certaine résignation s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait toujours crue à une certaine forme de vie après la mort depuis l'expérience de Daniel. Non, ce qui l'angoissait le plus était l'opinion de sa mère sur son comportement envers sa meilleure amie.

Comment le prendrait-elle ? Serait-elle furieuse ? Déçue ? Horrifiée ? Horrifiée qu'on puisse traiter une personne aussi généreuse et gentille que Sam de cette façon ?

Cassandra pouvait déjà imaginer le ton stricte de sa mère la consignant dans sa chambre pour l'éternité.

La jeune fille but une nouvelle gorgée. Elle avait déjà ingurgiter la moitié de la bouteille et soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait les idées aussi claire qu'à sa première gorgée.

Quand la mort tape à votre porte, on ressens une émotion qu'on appelle le regret. Cassie était sur que quelqu'un comme le père de Sam par exemple, la comprenait. On regrette de ne s'être pas plus lâchée, on regrette de ne pas avoir avouée à sa meilleure amie qu'on lui avait déchirée son poster préféré ou alors, de ne pas avoir avouée à la personne qu'on aime les sentiments que l'on ressentait depuis des années.

Cassie était sur que si quelqu'un comprenait bien ce dernier point, c'était Samantha Carter. Et peut-être Jack mais il n'était plus en état de rectifier cette erreur, son côté Ancien ayant totalement noyé sa personnalité.

Quelques fois, elle avait envie de prendre Sam par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier. Lui dire que la vie était trop courte, qu'elle, elle regrettait chaque jours de sa vie les derniers mots qu'elle avait adressé à sa mère.

Là, elle se demandait vaguement où pouvait être Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait les sauver d'une destruction imminente, c'était SG1 ! Mais au cas où, si SG1 ne réussissait pas, elle avait prévue de se venger de quelques personnes. Elle avait crever les pneus de son professeur d'Espagnol qui l'avait accusé de se scarifier et mis le feu au casier de Ben Bandit pour avoir tapé sur Matthew.

Matthew.

Elle avait découvert son petit secret. Il était maltraité. Quand elle avait su ça, elle avait été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un de si doux et chevaleresque que lui. C'était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Après leur course-poursuite dans les murs du lycée, il ne lui avait absolument pas voulu et avait tenu à rester avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle se sente mieux et Jack avait même consenti à ce qu'il reste pour la nuit. Autant dire que le lendemain, au lycée, ça avait papoté ! L'information avait filtré que deux élèves étaient dans le lycée lors de la mort de la psychologue et que c'était des militaires qui l'avait trouvée. Le raisonnement avait été simple à faire : Cassie avait été dans le coin.

« Cassie ? » dit Matthew, en entrant dans la salle.

Il essaya de distinguer la silhouette de la jeune fille la sombre pièce, sachant d'instinct qu'elle était là.

« Ici. » indiqua t-elle.

Elle tira. Un nuage de fumée sortie de sa bouche.

« Bon sang ! »

Il lui prit la cigarette de la main et l'écrasa sur le sol avec son pied.

« Eh ! » s'indigna t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? Je sais que ce qui s'est passé... »

« Arrête ton baratin de psychologue de quartier, je ne suis pas traumatisée. Je profite de la vie, à fond ! Pendant qu'il en ait encore temps. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Tu sais les tarés qui nous ont chassés ? Eh bien, y'a pire ! Anubis va nous détruire dans quelques heures. »

« Anubis ? Le Dieu Égyptien ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Entre autre. Si ma famille ne trouve pas un moyen de l'arrêter, tu n'auras pas à t'enfuir de chez toi à ta majorité. »

Matthew s'affala à ses côtés tandis que Cassie buvait une énième gorgée de bière. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains. Cassie crut qu'il voulait aussi qu'elle arrête de boire mais il renversa la tête et but longement. Enfin, il reposa la bouteille et demanda :

« T'aurais pas une autre cigarette ? »

Cassandra sourit.

* * *

« Mon colonel. » murmura Sam.

SG1 et Brat'ac était en route vers l'avant-poste des Anciens. Jack s'était réfugié dans la soute, à l'écart de tout le monde. Il ne parlait plus l'anglais maintenant et s'abstenait donc de parler. Sam était venue le rejoindre, quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne descendent dans l'avant-poste. Elle avait longuement réfléchie, pesait le pour et le contre et s'était demandée si elle reverrait le colonel. Cette dernière pensée l'avait convaincue de le rejoindre. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et attendit qu'il relève la tête. Ce qu'il fit.

« Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenait toujours mais je voulais vous dire quelque chose. » commença le major.

Jack la regarda, sans expression.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que je... » elle buta sur ses mots, ses mains tremblant fortement. « Je... vous aime. »

Il ne dit rien. Les yeux de Sam se remplirent instantanément de larmes. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever quand il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. Il posa lui aussi, sa main sur son coeur à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Tout était dit. Dans ces situations, les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Malheureusement, Daniel interrompit ce moment chargé d'émotion. Des bombardements se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur.

« Il faut descendre, vite ! On est attaqué. Le Prométhée nous couvre mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Sam, en se levant tout en essuyant hâtivement ses larmes.

Teal'c vint rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans la soute. Ils se mirent au milieu des anneaux de transports que Jack avait bidouillé quelques minutes plus tôt et après un dernier ''bonne chance'' de Brat'ac, les anneaux les emportèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte semblable à celle où avait atterrit Jack et Sam des années plus tôt. S'arrêtant brièvement devant un creux dans la paroi qui inspira au colonel un ''dormata'', ils arrivèrent très vite devant une sorte de fauteuil tandis que les murs tremblaient sous les assauts répétés. Le colonel s'asseya sur le fauteuil. Toute la grotte s'illumina. Tout à coup, le sol s'ouvrit et une lumière dorée aveuglante en sortit, détruisant le super-soldat, qui les avait suivi dans la grotte. Sam observa le visage concentré de Jack, il avait les yeux plissés et elle ne distinguée même plus ses lèvres si fine tant sa concentration était intense.

Une fois son travail achevé, il rouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Sam se précipita vers lui.

« Mon colonel... Mon colonel... Jack, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez les yeux. » supplia le major.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Sam. Presqu'inconsciemment, Sam comprit.

« Teal'c, venez m'aidez. » demanda t-elle.

A deux, ils soulevèrent le colonel et le mirent dans le creux qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant.

« Aveo Amacus. Te amo. » dit Jack, en regardant Sam.

Sam et Teal'c regardèrent Daniel.

« Au revoir. Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes. Le creux s'illumina et quelques secondes plus tard, Jack O'neill était emprisonné dans la glace.

« Il va sortir, bientôt, hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas Sam. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Sam.

« Ce n'est pas la cité perdue, ce dôme a la même taille que Taonas. »

Voyant la détresse dans laquelle ses mots avaient plongés son amie, Daniel la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

* * *

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Cassandra et Matthew étaient chez Jack, écoutant leur MP3 car le courant avait rendu l'âme dans toute la ville, dans tout l'état. Brusquement, le téléphone de Cassie vibra. Elle décrocha.

« Cassandra. On a réussi. » annonça l'archéologue.

Cassie ne parvint pas à sourire. Il y avait dans la voix de Daniel une tel tristesse... qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Sam ou Jack qui m'appelle ? » demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

« Sam est en larmes, il est arrivé quelque chose à Jack. »

Daniel lui raconta toute l'histoire. A la fin, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Matthew.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassandra appuya sa tête contre la porte de la chambre de Sam d'où elle entendait des sanglots déchirant s'élever. Elle avait aménagée (encore) chez Sam depuis deux semaines, soit deux jours après la ''congélation'' de Jack. Depuis ce jour là, Sam s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de sauver Jack. Daniel lui avait raconté que Jack avait dit à Sam qu'il l'aimait, chose avait dû la ravir et l'anéantir au même moment. La jeune fille avait tellement priée pour que ses deux Terriens préférés finissent ensemble que la séparation de Sam et Jack lui était insupportable. Elle souhaitait une quelconque aide divine qui ramène Jack près de Sam mais elle ne croyait plus au miracle depuis très longtemps. Son seul espoir résidait dans l'intelligence presque indécente de Sam qui les avait sauvés plus d'une fois de la catastrophe.

Cassie mit la main sur la poignée, luttant contre l'envie irrésistible de consoler la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle savait que Sam détestait paraître faible devant quiconque, même ses amis et sa famille mais les sanglots de douleur de Sam, étouffer par son oreiller lui nouait la gorge, et ses gémissements de détresse lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement sa mère était là... Sous ses airs de '' dictatrice en blouse blanche'' comme l'avait surnommé Jack quelques années plus tôt, se cachait un cœur d'or qui était capable d'écouter et de consoler. Cassie se souvenait encore du premier anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Janet n'avait pas essayée de lui dire que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures ou d'autre fadaises que l'on entendaient seulement dans une mauvaise série télé, elle l'avait juste prise dans ses bras en lui disant de tant qu'elle se souviendrait d'eux, ses parents vivraient en elle. Pas mal, sauf qu'elle avait entendue la même chose dans Harry Potter.

Cassandra entendit Sam renifler. Son lit grinça. La jeune fille, supposant que Sam était en train de se lever, se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Sam sortit de sa chambre, les yeux rougis mais animés d'une détermination nouvelle.

* * *

« Toujours pas sorti du coma ? » demanda Vickie.

Un coma. C'était la version officiel. Version que Cassie devait également servir à Vickie alors qu'elle aurait adorée lui dire la vérité. Seul Matthew était au courant de ce qui était véritablement arrivé au colonel O'neill et comment ce dernier avait sauvé la Terre en sacrifiant sa santé et peut-être sa vie. Pouvoir partager ça avec Matthew soulageait Cassie d'un grand poids. Sam, trop empêtrée dans sa douleur et dans son travail, ne pouvait lui offrir le réconfort que Matt lui procurait.

« Non, malheureusement. » se désola l'ex-Hanka.

« Et Sam ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Elle a conception très personnelle de la gestion de la douleur. »

« Aïe ! »

« Comme tu dit. Elle s'abrutit de travail pour faire face. »

« Je suis sur que sa ira mieux, le colonel est un battant. Il donnerai même du fil à retordre à la mort. »

Cassie sourit. Il n'y avait que Vickie qui pouvait lui faire cette effet là. C'était en ces temps qu'elle se rappelait pourquoi Victoria Cooper était sa meilleure amie, malgré son air je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-j'en-suis-fière, elle avait la capacité de faire sourire l'âme la plus triste de la galaxie. Cassie se rappelait encore l'époque où elle avait été malade et que chaque jours, après son retour à la maison, elle avait appelée pour prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque appel, elle inventait une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas paraître inquiète mais glissait subtilement dans la conversation la question de sa santé.

« Et comment ça va entre toi et notre martyr local ? » questionna Victoria, goguenarde.

« Si tu parles de Matthew, nous sommes amis un point c'est tout ! »

« Hmm Hmm... »

Plus sceptique tu meurs ! Sentant la conversation lui échapper, Cassie la réorienta sur un sujet qui les avait toujours mise d'accord par le passé : Jack et Sam.

« C'est déjà un bon début. Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments. » dit Vick.

« Peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a 3 ans, ils se sont déjà avoués leurs sentiments et Sam la rembarrer. »

Vickie concéda mais resta optimiste.

« Je suis sur que ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils résistent depuis bien trop longtemps, ils ont craqué. »

« Espérons-le. »

* * *

Sam Carter était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle avait tentée des dizaines et des dizaines de manœuvres, d'idées stupides mais ô combien efficace, sans résultat. Pourquoi était-elle capable de trouver des solutions pour aider de la planète, de parfaits inconnus ou la galaxie entière mais pas pour la personne la plus chère à son cœur ? Voilà les pensées de Samantha Carter à cet instant précis.

« Bonjour major. » salua une voix.

Elle sursauta. Se retournant, elle aperçut le Docteur Weir.

« Madame. »

« Je venais pour vous dire de vous reposer. »

« C'est très gentil, madame mais je suis occupée. » déclina le major.

« Très bien. » accepta le Docteur. « Je tenais également à vous parler. » ajouta t-elle.

Sam s'assit derrière sa paillasse, attentive.

« Je vous écoute. » invita t-elle.

« Vous avez montrée un grand engouement dans vos recherches pour sortir le colonel O'neill de son caisson. » dit le Docteur Weir, en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Sam se raidit et répondit, sur la défensive :

« Le colonel est un très bon ami, en plus d'être mon supérieur. C'est un héros qui a sauvé la planète et qui mérite notre respect. Il me paraît juste de sacrifier de mon temps pour le sauver après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. » se défendit, avec véhémence.

« Vous avez raison, je ne voulais pas insinuer quoique se soit. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Le Docteur Weir reprit la parole.

« Toutefois, il y a deux jours, j'ai surpris une intéressante conversation entre le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c. »

Sam se tendit. Elle pouvait aisément deviner quel genre de conversation elle avait surprise pour se sentir obligée de venir lui en parler. Intérieurement, Sam traita ses deux amis de tous les noms pour leur manque de discrétion.

« Il semblerait qu'avant d'être congelé, le colonel O'neill vous ait dit qu'il vous aimez. »

« Non, car quand il est entré dans ce caisson, il ne parlait plus un seul mot de notre langue. »

Pas mal. Mais pas assez.

« Je sais, mais le Docteur a pu traduire que cela voulait dire ''je t'aime''. » contra Weir.

« Sauf votre respect, vous n'avez aucune preuve, madame. »

« Je ne suis pas une militaire, major. Les relations... » commença t-elle.

« Le colonel et moi n'entretenons aucune relation qui sorte du cadre professionnel et amicale. » interrompit Sam.

« Je le sais. Le Docteur Jackson se désolait que vous ne vous soyez pas avoué vos sentiments plus tôt. »

A présent, Sam était tendue comme un arc.

« Que voulez-vous, madame ? »

« Rien. Je me suis seulement souvenue d'une conversation où je vous avais demandée si vous considériez le colonel O'neill comme un frère. »

« Ah. »

« Et je m'explique mieux le gloussement du Docteur Jackson. »

Sam sourit.

« J'ai du vous paraître ridicule. » dit Weir.

« Non. »

« Je vous ait pratiquement forcée à dire que vous considérez l'homme que vous aimait comme un frère. » insista Elizabeth.

Samantha pouffa.

« C'est pratiquement de l'inceste. » s'horrifia faussement le Docteur Weir.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, hystériques.

* * *

_**?**_

Salut, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Reviews ?


	15. Chapter 15

Sam se trouvait en Antarctique, dans la crevasse où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus d'un mois et demi, devant le caisson où l'homme de ses rêves et bientôt homme de sa vie si elle parvenait à le sauver, était emprisonné.

La solution était si simple, si banale, si facile que Sam déplorait tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici alors qu'elle aurait pu le sauver plus tôt. Samantha contempla le corps figé de Jack, si sa source avait raison, tout ceci ne serai bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha et apposa les paumes de ses mains sur la surface transparente. Les yeux clos, elle prit la parole.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt.

**Base du SGC, Colorado Springs.**

« Mais enfin, on ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour la planète entière. Nous allons simplement le laisser dormir dans son caisson pendant des milliers d'années ? » s'indigna Daniel.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, Major, si cela ne dépendait que de moi, nous continuerions de chercher un moyen de sauver le colonel jusqu'à la réussite mais hélas, le Pentagone à été très clair. Il veut que vous vous reconcentriez sur l'objectif premier du programme '' Porte des Étoiles ", c'est-à-dire la recherche de nouvelles technologies et de nouvelles alliances. » se désola le Docteur Weir.

« C'est vraiment scandaleux ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de mon gouvernement ! Le Pentagone sait-il que toutes les technologies et toutes nos alliances sont en partie dues à Jack, les Asgards ne traitent qu'avec lui... »

« Vous n'avez pas à me convaincre Docteur, la décision est irrévocable. Elle n'a pas était prise par moi mais par mes supérieurs. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, SG1. »

Son regard était braqué sur Sam qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début de la conversation. Si Daniel s'était récrié, Sam était restée paisible.

Elle parla enfin :

« Alors c'est fini ? »

Question ou constation ?

Difficile à dire. Toutefois, le Docteur Weir acquiesça. Alors, Sam se leva sans hâte, une expression illisible sur le visage et annonça :

« Vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau dans une heure. »

« Sam ! » dit Daniel, surpris.

« Major ! »

« Si sauver le colonel est devenu la dernière préoccupation du SGC, alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. »

« Major... » commença Weir.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, madame. » coupa Carter.

« Vous serez plus en position d'aider le colonel ici. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Excusez-moi. »

Et elle s'en fut, laissant derrière elle les sept dernières années de sa vie.

Comme prévu, une heure plus tard, Sam déposait ladite lettre de démission sur le bureau du Docteur Weir.

Tandis qu'elle vidait son casier et ses quartiers, Daniel et Teal'c essayèrent de la convaincre de rester puis, voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas, proposèrent de démissionner eux aussi mais Sam les convainquit qu'ils lui seraient plus utile en demeurant au SGC. Le cœur empli de tristesse, Daniel et Teal'c aidèrent Sam à porter ses affaires personnelles jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Appelez-nous souvent. » demanda l'archéologue.

« Et vous, venez me rendre visite. »

« Bien sur. » assura t-il.

En entrant chez elle, Samantha sut immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que quelqu'un était en train d'écouter ses vieux CD des années 80. Cela expliquer surement pourquoi elle entendait Baby Jane de Rod Stewart.

_Baby Jane don't it make you feel sad_

_just when I thought that we were winning_

_You and I were so close in every way_

_don't time fly when you're loving and laughing_

_I've said goodbye so many times_

_the situation ain't all that new..._

« Sam a plutôt bon goût, même si c'est ce que mes vieux pourraient écouter. » dit Victoria.

« Moi, je trouve ça super cool ! » contra Matthew.

Vickie et Matt. Entre les trois, c'était la grande histoire d'amour. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Au plus précisément, il ne quittaient plus Cassandra, ce qui permettait à Sam de déculpabiliser. Elle était consciente d'avoir négligée la jeune fille et de s'être consacrée corps et âme pour trouver une solution pour sauver Jack mais Cassandra semblait le comprendre et ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Depuis qu'elle était revenu habiter ici, Sam avait l'impression que leur ancienne complicité renaissait. Quand elle s'acharnait à travailler à en oubliait de restaurer, Cassie lui apportait un plateau-repas. Si elle venait à s'endormir sur son bureau, Cassie la réveillait. Samantha était extatique à l'idée de redevenir aussi proche de Cassie qu'à l'époque où sa mère était en vie.

« Merci. »

Vickie sursauta et son visage prit une jolie teinte carmin.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez vieille. » se défendit t-elle.

« Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Vickie la regarda, ne sachant pas si ses propos était ironique ou pas. Heureusement, Cassie vînt en aide à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, il y a un problème ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Continuez, je vais me doucher. » dit Sam.

Cassandra haussa les épaules. Elle était sure que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ordinaire, Sam ne rentrait pas avant 21H, heure où son ''complexe de mauvaise tutrice'' se déclenchait, or, il n'était que 16 H 30. Cassie la regarda monter les escaliers, les sourcils froncés et quelque peu inquiète.

« Elle m'a l'air plutôt triste. » remarqua Matthew.

« Elle l'est, et plus que d'habitude. » répondit Cassie.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Sam alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était physiquement et émotionellement épuisée, toutes ces interminables heures à chercher une solution pour sauver Jack...

Lentement, tout doucement, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Ouverts. Fermés. Ouverts. Fermés.

« Major Carter ! Major Carter, réveillez-vous, vite ! »

Ses réflexes militaires actifs, le pistolet de Sam était braqué sur son visiteur avant même que ses yeux ne soit ouverts. Ouvrant les yeux, elle faillit lâcher son flingue. Devant elle se tenait Ska'ara, Ska'ara qui était mort depuis déjà plus d'un an. Elle ne baissa pas son arme.

« Ska'ara ? » s'étonna Sam

« Bonjour Major Carter. » salua t-il.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que... » bégaya t-elle.

« Je suis là pour vous aider à sauver O'neill. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas te servir de tes pouvoirs ? » demanda Sam.

« Non, je suis désolé, je n'ais pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires humaines. Je prends déjà un grand risque en étant ici, Oma me couvre. Elle m'a laissé venir en souvenir de son amitié avec Daniel. »

« Comment peux-tu m'aider alors ? »

« Celle pour qui le coeur bat

Sera capable par la seule force de ses sentiments

De ramener celui qui est absent

Si leur amour est puissant

Alors la glace fondra

Et celui qui est absent reviendra.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« On l'appelle ''La prophétie des Amants Éternels'', elle a été faite lorsqu' O'neill a été mis en stase en Antarctique. » la renseigna t-il.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? » l'agressa Samantha.

« Je vous l'ais dit, Major Carter, même si la prophétie vous concerne, nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir. »

« Excuse-moi, Ska'ara. » dit-elle, honteuse.

« Vous avez le pouvoir de le sauver, Samantha. »

« Comment vais-je allais en Antarctique, j'ai démissionné ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je suis désolé. »

« Merci, Ska'ara. Merci. » le remercia t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il inclina la tête et son corps ne devînt qu'une informe masse blanche.

Quand il fut parti, Sam commença à réfléchir sur le moyen le plus rapide de se rendre en Antarctique. L'avion ? Y-a t-il au moins un seul avion qui aille jusqu'en Antarctique ? L'hélicoptère ? Mais elle ne faisait plus partie du SGC et de toute façon, quelqu'un serait obligé de l'accompagner dans la crevasse ce qui susciterai des questions embarrassantes après ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle connaissait un moyen que l'on pouvait qualifier de dangereux mais pas pour sa santé, pour sa liberté. Elle risquait la cours martiale. Mais la cours martiale était une promenade de santé comparé à la vie sans Jack. Ni une, ni deux, Sam décida de mettre son plan en application. S'habillant rapidement et chaudement, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, pas besoin de mettre Cassie au courant qui s'inquièterait pour rien.

En dehors de Colorado Springs, se trouvait une base où était testé le nouveau modèle de X-301, mode furtif intégré. Donnant son pass à un garde qui le connaissait, elle put entrer très facilement et avant même que le garde n'ait pu donner l'alarme, elle s'envolait avec le nouveau prototype.

Sam se trouvait en Antarctique, dans la crevasse où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus d'un mois et demi, devant le caisson où l'homme de ses rêves et bientôt homme de sa vie si elle parvenait à le sauver, était emprisonné.

La solution était si simple, si banale, si facile que Sam déplorait tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici alors qu'elle aurait pu le sauver plus tôt. Samantha contempla le corps figé de Jack, si sa source avait raison, tout ceci ne serai bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha et apposa les paumes de ses mains sur la surface transparente. Les yeux clos, elle prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, si tu crois que parce que tu es enfermé dans ce maudit caisson, je t'ai oublié. Eh bien, non. Quand je me lève, je pense à toi, quand je suis dans mon laboratoire, je lève toujours les yeux pour voir si tu vas entrer et décrétais qu'il est l'heure de manger. Même quand je suis à la cantine et que je vois un bol de jello rouge, je pense à toi. N'importe où dans le monde, chaque secondes, je pense à toi*. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, ma première pensée quand je t'ai vu c'était '' Waw''. Et tout au long de ces années, mes sentiments ont évolués au point où je me demande comment je pouvais respirer avant de te connaître. Je suffoque depuis que tu n'es plus là. Je vois les regards de tristesse, de pitié et de compassion dans chaque regards au SGC et je n'arrive même pas à leurs en vouloir. A chaque fois que l'on rencontre une réalité alternative, je me dis que nos doubles ont une chance incroyable. Peut importe qu'ils meurent, ils ont connus le bonheur d'être ensemble, même pour une courte période. Je les envie. Si tu savais combien j'étais heureuse quand tu as avoué tenir à moi. Si tu savais l'état de mon coeur lorsque je t'ai dit que rien ne devais sortir de cette pièce et que tu as acquiescé, soulagé. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes mots ici. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. A la base. Chez O'malley. Sur Kelowna et où tu voudras. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, au fil de son discours la glace avait commencé à fondre. Sentant enfin l'humidité sur ses doigts et sur ses joues, elle ouvrit les yeux. La glace fondait.

« Je t'aime. » répéta t-elle.

La glace fondit entièrement et les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder et, comme si l'information venait d'atteindre son cerveau, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent fort, leurs cou enfouis dans celui de l'autre. Jack prit la parole, chuchotant.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la base. Chez O'malley. Sur Kelowna et où tu voudras si tu veux bien d'un vieux colonel grincheux, amer, aux genoux défoncés et qui ne rebouche jamais le dentifrice. » dit-il.

Sam eut un rire tremblant.

« Si tu veux de moi, tu devras supporter les dessous de verres, mon bla-bla incompréhensible, mes films et mes chansons à l'eau de rose et ma manie de faire sortir le dentifrice par le milieu. »

Sans pour autant se desserrer, Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux.

« Je crois que je survivrai. »

Elle sourit. Le cœur battant la chamade, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs nez se touchèrent. Se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se caressèrent. Se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres...

* * *

* Chanson de Saya - Je pense à toi.

J'espère que vous a-do-re-rez ce chapitre, comme j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Reviews ?


	16. Chapter 16

**S**a**l**ut to_**u**_t le _**m**_onde, j'esp_ère qu_e vo**_s vaca_**_n_c**e**s_ vous_ o_**nt plus**_ ? M**oi ou**i, si c_el_a intéresse quel**qu'u**n. V_oici le de_rn**_ie_**r chapi**_tr_**e.

* * *

Sam et Jack levèrent la tête en entendant le bruit d'un hélicoptère se rapprochait. Une voix résonna dans la crevasse :

« Major Carter, veuillez sortir les mains en l'air. Ne faites aucun geste brusque ou nous serons contraint d'utiliser la force. »

Jack haussa un sourcil. Sous son regard inquisiteur, Sam lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

« ... J'ai démissionné du SGC et j'ai volé le nouveau X-301. » finit-elle.

Jack fut choqué. Tout ce qu'il dire fut :

« Ah, quand même ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester hors des ennuis quand je ne suis pas là ? » la gronda t-il, faussement.

Elle grimaça.

« Major Carter, nous vous donnons une minute. Après quoi, nous viendrons vous chercher. » l'avertit une nouvelle fois la voix.

« Ho, la ferme ! » jura Jack, exaspéré.

« Je vais passer en cours martiale, il y a très peu de chance que je m'en sorte même si je vous ais sauvé. » dit Sam.

Sans humour, elle se dit que le orange ne l'avait jamais mise en valeur. Elle se voyait déjà derrière des barreaux rouillés, avec une colocataire lesbienne en manque d'affection...

« Je ne regrette rien, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, ... » continua t-elle, tout de même.

« Sam. » l'interrompit-il.

« ...Du moment que vous êtes là. »

« Carter ! » la coupa Jack, haussant la voix pour arrêter son scenarii catastrophe.

« Désolé. » s'excusa t-elle.

« Ça ira. Il est hors de question que je les laisse vous mettre en prison. » la rassura t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps d'y aller, non ? » proposa t-il, mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux.

« Je crois aussi. » sourit-elle.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent et là tout dégénéra. Sam était passée devant, les mains en l'air, pour montrer sa bonne volonté mais le temps était écoulé et les militaires, croyant à un refus d'obtempérer, eurent l'autorisation de tirer. Un coup de feu retentit. Sam s'effondra dans les bras de Jack, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Sam, bon Dieu ! Sam ! »

Deux individus en tenue de combat et l'arme aux poings, s'approchèrent.

« Qui a tiré ? » dit lentement le colonel, menaçant.

« Colonel O'neill ? »

« Une équipe médicale ! » hurla t-il.

Fébrilement, il essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la blessure.

« Carter... Ouvrez les yeux ! ... Allez, parlez-moi. » supplia t-il.

Samantha ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

« Hey ! » dit-elle, la voix rauque.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Jack.

« Non. Non, ça ne va pas. »

Elle s'évanouit.

« Elle arrive cette équipe médicale ! » cria Jack.

* * *

« Général O'neill, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. »

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c étaient devant l'infirmerie, inquiets. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Carter était en chirurgie et son équipe attendait impatiemment des nouvelles sur son état de santé. Malgré cela, Daniel et Teal'c avait été très contents de voir Jack. Ils avaient contactés Cassie pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé et l'avaient encouragée à aller à l'école.

« Merci, madame. » remercia le colonel, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

« Il est évident qu'aucune peine ne sera retenue contre le Major Carter. Elle recevra seulement un blâme. » les informa le Docteur Weir.

« Pour avoir sauver Jack alors que tout le monde avait abandonné ? » s'indigna Daniel.

« C'est l'armée, Docteur. » dit Weir, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Jack secoua la tête, dégouté. Heureusement, le docteur Warner interrompit le plaidoyer passionné de Daniel contre l'armée et leur manque de reconnaissance.

« Le Major Carter va bien. Nous avons eu du mal à extraire la balle et son cœur a lâché pendant l'intervention. »

Voyant leurs regards d'horreurs, Warner s'empressa de les rassurer.

« Elle ira bien et c'est ça, c'est surement grâce à son ancien parasite car, normalement, on ne survit pas à tout ce qu'elle a endurée, ces derniers mois. »

« Elle est réveillée ? » demanda Jack.

« Non, elle se remet encore de l'anesthésie. »

« Très bien. Merci Docteur. » remercia le colonel.

Le Docteur Warner s'en fut.

« Colonel, je vous conseille de vous reposer. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. J'aimerais rester au chevet du Major. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour refuser mais il la contra.

« Je ne demandais pas votre permission. » cassa le colonel.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie sans attendre de réponse.

Sam ouvrit les yeux... et les referma immédiatement quand l'éclairage l'aveugla. Elle se demanda comment elle avait encore put se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Elle tourna la tête et prit une grande inspiration qui provoqua un tiraillement dans son ventre lorsqu'elle reconnue l'individu contorsionné sur la chaise. C'était Jack. Jack était là. Endormi. Jack était là, endormi à son chevet et non pas congelé à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, dans une espèce de cercueil verticale.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ses souvenirs refluèrent.

Lettre de démission. Ska'ara. Prophétie des Amants Éternels. Vol du X-301. Jack dans la glace. Jack hors de la glace. Brigade d'arrestation. Coup de feu. Douleur.

Tendrement, elle caressa les cheveux de Jack qui se réveilla immédiatement.

« Sam. » murmura Jack.

« Bonjour, mon colonel. »

Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire microscopique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Au point où on en est Sam, vous pouvez m'appeler Jack. » l'autorisa t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Jack. » dit-elle, en savourant chaque syllabes. « Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit t-elle, ensuite.

« Mieux que vous, j'en suis sur. Vous voulez que je sonne le doc ? »

« Non ça va aller. »

En vérité, son ventre l'élançait un peu mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir.

« Que s'est-il passé après que... ? » demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien, j'ai menacé de descendre le type qui vous a tiré dessus et je crois que le chef m'a pris suffisamment au sérieux pour vous mettre dans l'avion et nous expédier illico-presto à Colorado Springs où vous avez subi une intervention plutôt compliqué. Oh et, vous avez seulement eu un blâme. » l'informa t-il.

« Je crois que je m'en remettrai. »

« A la bonheur ! » se réjouit O'neill.

Elle sourit.

« En ce qui concerne ce dont on a parlé dans la crevasse... » commença t-il.

« Vous voulez revenir sur ce que vous avez dit ? » demanda Sam, déçue.

« Et vous ? » dit-il, prudemment.

« Non. »

« D'accord, je voulez juste être sur que vous n'alliez pas le regretter. » dit-il, soulagé.

Elle le regarda longuement.

« Je ne crois pas. »

* * *

Cassandra était au cimetière de Colorado Springs, accroupie sur la tombe de sa mère. Il faisait beau et chaud. Le soleil chassait les nuages et un petit sourire serein illuminé le visage de la jeune fille, jadis triste et en colère.

« Salut m'man. »

Seul un coup de vent lui répondit.

« Cela fait déjà un an que tu es partie. »

Elle déposa près de la pierre tombale les fleurs préférées de sa mère : des roses et nerveusement, elle se mit à jouer avec l'herbe.

« Il s'en ait passé des choses depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. Tu te souviens, c'était quand Jack s'est fait décongelé. Devine quoi, après ça, Jack et Sam se sont mis ensemble. Il était temps ! Daniel était au bord de la syncope quand ils le lui ont dit. Je crois qu'il vit par procuration à travers Jack et Sam. Enfin ! ça se passe plutôt bien entre eux, dommage qu'ils doivent être discrets mais bon c'est plus facile vu que Jack est devenu le commandant du SGC. Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais Jack a été promu général et Sam, colonel. C'est trop cool, non ! Oh et, devine ? Vickie et Matt sont ensemble eux aussi ! Sam n'arrêtait pas de me tanner en disant qu'on finirait ensemble et tu vois le résultat... » dit-elle, en roulant des yeux.

Elle pouffa de rire.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la fois où le père de Sam a découvert qu'elle sortait avec Jack. Hilarant, d'après Daniel. Il est devenu tout rouge et Teal'c a du le retenir physiquement. Franchement ! Depuis le temps, il devait se douter qu'il y avait un truc pas net entre Jack et sa fille. Bref... Hum... On a plus de nouvelles d'Anubis donc, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il est mort. Daniel sort avec Sarah Gardner, l'hôte d'Osiris, tu te rappelles ? Espérons qu'il n'oubliera pas leur anniversaire, _encore_. Teal'c continue de jouer la politique de l'autruche avec Ish'ta, j'espère que l'on aura pas à attendre 8 ans cette fois-ci, parce que sinon, je le jure devant Dieu, je vais commettre un meurtre ! » dit Cassie, féroce.

« Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Je suis à la fac de médecine, maintenant, comme toi. Pour devenir Docteur. Et Sam m'a tellement rabâcher l'astrophysique depuis que je la connais que j'ai décidée de passer aussi un Doctorat en astrophysique, elle me fait réviser jour et nuit, l'ho-rreur. »

« J'ai terminé. Tu nous manques à tous. J'espère que tu veilles sur nous. Surtout sur Jack et Sam. A mon avis, il ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge ! Au revoir, maman. Je t'aime ! »

* * *

Sam était à l'infirmerie. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait des maux de ventre depuis deux jours et elle avait peur d'avoir contractée un virus sur une autre planète. Le Docteur Warner venait de l'examiner et maintenant, elle attendait les résultats. Il revint, souriant.

« Félicitations, colonel ! »

« Pardon ! » dit Sam, étonnée.

« Vous êtes enceinte. » lui apprit-il, souriant.

Elle tourna de l'œil.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
